You Belong With Me
by AllAboutAuslly
Summary: Austin and Ally both join a virtual world called 'Music Buds'. They talk to each other a lot but they don't even know one another's name. When they finally pick up the courage to confront themselves will they like what they see or will they prefer their pixel selves? Don't forget to read and review to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV;**

There's this big hype about this new virtual world for teenagers. Everyone's talking about how awesome it is. People are confused because I'm the most popular guy in school and I don't have an account. My name's Austin Moon, you've probably heard a girl scream it out loud or something because you really should know already. I have a girlfriend called Cassidy who happens to be popular too. I wouldn't call it love at first sight because it wasn't, a couple of my friends knew someone in the girls' cheerleading team and since I do football they hocked us up. She isn't the nicest girlfriends; if I wanted to do something like go eat pizza she would say no because apparently pizza is for peasants. If we're with a bunch of girls who happen to wave at me she would grab my face and literally make out in front of them which is kind of mean. I asked her if she wanted to join with me.

"Austin, I'm not going on that website and neither are you," she said, not even letting me finish of my sentence. That's what normally happens – she doesn't even care what I have to say.

Most of my friends ask me why I don't just break up with her, like Dallas. He thinks that Cassidy is only using me and that I should go on the website because I should be starting the trend.

"I can't, she's won't let me, Dallas," I sighed, holding the football for him while he was tying his shoelace.

"Come round mine after school you won't have to tell her!"

This was a good idea but I never do things behind Cassidy's back. If I did she would probably kill me, but I _need_ to check this website out. Literally everyone has an account! I hate staying out of the new trends and people at school must think so too. They've asked me what my username was and if I was a member and I was like what? Obviously I didn't say it out loud but I seriously need to get my butt to the 'create an account' page.

**Ally's POV;**

I'm doing so well on Music Buds, I've got ten friends already! My character is called BookGirl96, I know it's pretty lame but all the good usernames are taken and there's no way I'm using my real name. At school people told everyone to meet at the Music Store at 5PM, they didn't tell me though. I have to be the most unpopular girl in the school, I don't have many friends – only Dez and Trish but I don't mind. Since Cassidy has been with her stupid boyfriend she has gotten meaner and meaner, I don't know why she hates me so much. Once, she poured coffee over my head just because I asked her to pass me the ketchup! Her boyfriend was the only one that was there and he stood there, not doing anything. I cried myself to sleep that night. My character has brought herself a new dress at the fashion store, it's flowery and something that I would wear. Unfortunately I couldn't get the leggings that were really cute because I wasn't a member. Dad's all against this website and asking him to pay for membership would be an instant no. A male character entered the room, GuitarPlayerr; I've never seen that username before, he must be new. I clicked on his player to see his profile; he is new and his hobbies are listening to music, football and singing. We have the same things in common, awesome! I was scared to type 'hello' but I accidently pressed the enter button.

**GuitarPlayerr: **What up?

Okay, I didn't expect a reply and now I have no idea how to answer 'what up'. Does he mean it like how are you or is he just saying hey?

**BookGirl96: **Not much, just studying, what about yourself?

Way to sound boring, Ally!

**GuitarPlayerr: **Just chilling with my friend. ;)

Umm…

**GuitarPlayerr: **Oh crap, I meant :)!

**BookGirl96: **Haha, I do that all the time, don't worry. I'm useless at technology.

A message popped up, he sent me a friend request. This is the first time that someone sent me a request not the other way round. I clicked the accept button.

**GuitarPlayerr: **So, what school do you go to?

I didn't want to lie; everyone goes to the same school here.

**BookGirl96: **I go Marino High School.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Me too, I'm in grade 11.

**BookGirl96: **I wonder if I've ever seen you around.

**GuitarPlayerr: **You probably have… aha. Ugh, I got to go, sorry. Someone's calling me.

**BookGirl96: **Okay, it was nice to meet you!

**GuitarPlayerr: **You too!

He had to be the most sweetest guy I've met on Music Buds. The other guys are like: move out the way you noob. It must be the members that say that because he wasn't a member!

**Austin's POV;**

"Yes, babe I'm coming," I hung up. Cassidy wants me to help pick her a dress for when she claims the prom queen title at school. Why she wants me to come with her and her friends is unknown, but she said that she wants to pick me a suit even though I told her that I could pick one myself. If I could I would've stayed with BookGirl96 for longer. She seems so nice and sweet, it feels as if when I come online I'm like a different person.

"I'm guessing that was Cassidy," Dallas guessed, logging the computer off. The computer was too big for his bedroom but he thinks that it's fine.

"Yes," I got my jacket and my school bag. "She wants me to help her find a dress for prom queen,"

Dallas groaned. "And you said yes?"

"Well, she is my girlfriend, thank you for telling me about that website thing. I think I'm going to check it out again later.

"No problem,"

-/-

Cassidy was trying on a purple dress in front of the mirror. I was staring at her, she looked amazing.

"Austin, um hello?!" Her voice made me snap out of my daydreaming. "Did you bring the shoes?"

"Yes, babe," I answered, dumping the boxes of shoes on one of the chairs. I went over to look at the sunglasses in the store. As I tried on some red glasses with black lenses, Cassidy was the main view. She took the glasses off of me and gave me a look.

"Austin, be a babe and ask the assistant for some safety pins. The smallest size of the dress doesn't fit me," Sighing, I put the glasses back and wondered over to the other side of the store. This shop is mostly for girls, Cassidy made me come to this store for no reason, and I feel intimidated being the only guy here! I'm surprised that Cassidy is even allowing me to stay; I bet she hasn't even noticed though. I reached the counter and pressed the bell. The assistant wasn't paying attention; she was too busy playing on her phone.

"Can I please have some safety pins?" She didn't turn around - instead she got some and threw them at me. "Ouch, thanks," This has to be that Trish girl who has apparently had over a hundred jobs.

**Ally's POV;**

Dad let me go shopping after I had finished all of my homework. I decided to take Dez with me to go and see Trish doing her new job. Cassidy was with her boyfriend trying on prom dresses, he didn't look too amused. As soon as Dez and I entered the shop she had something to say.

"Oh, look who it is. Coffee girl," Cassidy giggled, her friend Brooke laughed with her.

"That wasn't nice," Her boyfriend, Austin commented. She put her hand in front of his face to make him stop talking. He sighed and continued to count up his money. It was horrendous how Cassidy must have invited him just to pay for the clothes just because his parents own one of the biggest mattress companies in America.

"Cassidy, your boyfriend looks bored," Dez stated, saying the obvious. She pushed Austin off of the chair.

"Austin, get up and pay for our dresses," She chucked them at him. He got up and picked up the five of the girls' outfits and managed to balance the shoes on top. Dez and I followed him to see Trish; Austin dropped a shoe on the way so I picked it up for him.

"You dropped your girlfriend's shoe," I smiled, putting it on top of the pile. "Don't worry, I won't tell her,"

"Oh, thanks," he stammered, slightly shyly for some reason. "She would so crazy if she saw me dropping one of her new shoes…"

I was actually surprised that he was talking to me. Austin has to be the most popular guy in school and he's talking to me? I couldn't help but feel a little bit special. He went over to pay for the items, he didn't get Trish but another cashier. Dez and I went over and pressed Trish's bell. She finally turned around after a numerous attempts of getting her attention.

**Austin's POV;**

"Aw, thanks, babe!" Cassidy kissed me as I came back with her shopping in big designer bags. I placed them in the boot of her convertible and took a seat next to her at the front. The car was blasting loud music as she drove the car; I wasn't having fun at all. She got out a cigarette and lit it.

"Um, I didn't know you smoke," I muttered, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Of course you didn't, hun," Cassidy offered me one but I denied it.

"Oh my gosh, Cass, your boyfriend is such a bore," Brooke assumed, sharing the cigarette with her.

"Mhm," We arrived at my place. Cassidy demanded to take me to my house which was awkward, she didn't speak until we reached my front door.

"Austin, I swear if you don't lighten up…"

I was confused. "What did I do?"

"You acted like my… dad! You're no fun to be around at all, even my friends know,"

"Well, if you didn't want me to come then why did you invite me in the first place?!"

"Obviously I had to invite you, you are my boyfriend," She looked at her car to see whether her friends were looking at us arguing, she turned back to look at me. "Bye, Austin, love you," Cassidy put her finger on my bottom lip, making my mouth open and then kissed me.

"Bye, I love you too," I knew that she didn't even mean it.

-/-

As soon as I came into my room I went on Music Buds, BookGirl96 was online. I sent her a message.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Hi.

I wanted for her to reply, I didn't want to seem as if I was annoying her.

**BookGirl96: **Hey, you ok?

I drummed my nails onto my laptop mouse.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Not really, relationship problems.

**BookGirl96: **What? What happened?

She replied faster that time.

**GuitarPlayerr: **It's like my girlfriend doesn't love me as much as I love her. We barely act like a couple when we're alone. :/

**BookGirl96: **Aw, that sucks.

For some reason I hoped that she would've given me some advice. Like she knew what I was going through, I guess she didn't.

**BookGirl96: **Are you there?

**GuitarPlayerr: **I'm so sorry, I was feeding my cat, lol. x

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I didn't realise I sent her an 'x'.

**Ally's POV;**

**BookGirl96: **Alright, so, GuitarPlayerr, how well can you play the guitar then? x

**GuitarPlayerr: **I just play by myself, that's how I learnt. x

**BookGirl96: **I bet you're awesome. So, what do you do at school? x

"ALLY, I NEED YOU!" Dad called from downstairs. Why does he always have to ruin things?

**GuitarPlayerr: **You know, stuff… x

**BookGirl96: **Oh, well, I have to go now. My dad wants me, talk to you soon? x

I turned my laptop off. This GuitarPlayerr is hard to read. He likes playing the guitar, football and music, his mini cartoon player has blonde hair with a stripy red top and jeans and he goes to the same school as me. I don't think I'm going to find out who this guy is anytime soon.

**Austin's POV**

School happened. I was putting my books into my locker when I heard Cassidy laughing devilishly. I turned around and saw her bullying the girl that I saw at the prom dress store yesterday. She was reading one of her books, it must have meant a lot to her because she was shouting to give it back. Wanting to know what was happening I went over to her.

"Austin, hey!" Cassidy kissed me.

"What are you doing?" I quizzed

"Nothing,"

I gave the girl her book back, she smiled at me. Cassidy gave her a dirty look. "Be nice?" I kissed her cheek. "I've got to go to class, see you at break,"

She nodded. "I'll try to,"

I smiled at her. "That's all I want,"

The girl that Cassidy was picking on must have gone a while ago because I came in late for class. There's a downside for being popular and having a girlfriend: people think that we actually 'do' things that's what makes us late which is absolute garbage. The teacher's don't really mind though, they probably just expect me to do things like that and actually I'm really not that type of person. I've just noticed that the guy that came in with the girl yesterday at the prom store is in the same class as me. Man, I'm useless at names. I need to learn the people that are less popular's names. That reminded me, I don't even know BookGirl96's name! We're friends on the site and we don't even properly know each other. I don't think I'll ask her unless she wants to know, I mean that could be too much information. Maybe she doesn't want others to know…

Oh gosh, Austin. I only want to know her name not whether if she's virgin or not.

"Austin, are you even listening?" the teacher snapped.

"No, why do I need to?" I retorted, he asks me a stupid question I'll give him a stupid answer. Obviously the class found my comment funny.

"Are you looking to get yourself into a detention, Mr Moon?"

"Hehe, Mr Moon sounds funny…"

Wow, I can be so immature sometimes but it's fun to annoy the teachers. They can't just think that I'll get on with the work. I'll do it when I feel like it. When I'm not it the mood I usually don't do anything. I just mess around and entertain the rest of the class. Most of the time the teacher's don't see me because I'm at the back of the room.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review, it only takes a second but it would mean a lot and because I have made this chapter way longer than usual! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV;**

School is something that I can just do and get over with. Although, when Cassidy interferes it makes it that extra bit harder for me. It's lunch and Dez, Trish and I are sitting at a table watching Cassidy talk about the prom on the popular table.

"Me and Austin are wearing matching outfits!" she boasted. Like we care.

"Er, no we're not, you actually forgot to buy me an outfit," Austin answered, sipping his bottle of water.

Dez took a bite out of his apple. You could tell that he despised Austin dearly and to be honest who wouldn't? Every girl here seems to be falling for his charms and looks but I don't seem to see it at all. He acts up in class but when he's with Cassidy he backs down like a door mouse. I am thankful that he came over and told her not to be mean but he doesn't seem to have a personality at all.

"Okay, Dez, I know that you hate Austin but there's no need to stare," I smirked.

"Hate is such a strong word but that is the correct term," Trish smiled.

We watched over to see what else they were talking about.

"Austin, babe, tell them about the dress that you brought me!"

Austin didn't even buy it, well he did but he didn't want to. I don't know why she lied about forcing him to pay it for her.

"It just what you wanted…" He didn't seem too bothered. Cassidy went on about how it was a designer and that he paid a bomb for it. Kira, another one of her friends, believed it all and wished that she had a boyfriend like Austin.

"Hey, Cass, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Moon's Mattress Kingdom. My parents want-"

"Boring, boring, I don't care, yawn," Cassidy didn't let him finish off his sentence.

Austin slumped down his chair and watched her go on about the prom.

-/-

When I came back from school Dad wanted me to work. I really wanted to go on Music Buds but I eventually gave in when he said that I could go on it as soon as I finished unpacking the instruments. As I was unpacking the tambourines, Cassidy's boyfriend came in. He was looking around for something and I couldn't help but keep an eye on him. No way was I going to let him see me and watch him babble off to Cassidy so I put one of Dad's lame sunglasses on. It didn't really help that the lenses were yellow though but it's not like he's going to do anything bad is it? I snuck behind the front desk to see what he was actually doing. No one from school comes into the music store except from Dez and Trish. Austin looked as helpless as a newborn baby. I was so tempted to ask if he needed any help but he would probably recognise me. Not taking any chances I decided to tie my hair up, he also decided come over.

"Hey, do you sell any guitar strings?" he mentioned, drumming his nails onto the desk. "My girlfriend kind of broke mine,"

I got a string from one of the drawers. "That would be twenty five cents, please,"

"Twenty five cents for one string? Don't you want like twenty dollars or something?"

"No, not everything's designer,"

Austin sighed and managed to get the change out of his pocket. I gave him a receipt and waited for him to leave.

"You look familiar…"

"Er, no I'm not a familiar person, have a nice day. My shift's over,"

He took the string and left.

**Austin's POV;**

So, my girlfriend broke my guitar string because she didn't want me to sing a crappy song. I'm at Dallas' house again because I didn't want to help at Moon's Mattress Kingdom and my parents don't trust me home alone. Dallas was sitting down polishing his helmet whilst chatting to a bunch of girls on Music Buds. I can't believe that just because he is a member he can get all the girls. If they knew that I was Austin Moon there would be a crowd of girls wanted to kiss my noob butt.

"I can't believe you have like over five hundred friends on there," I acknowledged, watching him scroll down his friends list.

"How many friends do you have?" he remarked.

"Fifty six,"

I watched Dallas talk to the girls. He used text language unlike me and he was like: 'cme 2 ma crib, bbe' and once he attended the house it was like a mansion! He had a large bed, a flat screen TV, a disco ball with music, a hot tub… you name it. Suddenly I had an urge to buy membership to get all these cool things. My house is like a peasant's, seriously, it's like a small hut with a cheap bed and a toilet that isn't even a proper one. I bet if someone found out my account they would probably be laughing at me.

**BookGirl96 has entered the chat room.**

"DALLAS, THE GIRL THAT I TALK TO IS IN YOUR HOUSE?! MOVE!" I pushed him off of the computer seat and started typing.

**DatKingLas: **Hey, BookGirl96. My friend talks to you.

Dallas gave me a look. "Are you serious?"

I ignored him.

**BookGirl96: **Awe, really? What's his name?

**DatKingLas: **GuitarPlayerr, don't you think he's sexyyy for a peasant?

"What the heck, Austin, man?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself,"

**BookGirl96: **Is this him? Hahahah!

Dallas pushed me off of the seat then started typing. I was so close and she didn't even answer the question. "Do you understand that you're still in a relationship?" He didn't lay an eye off of the screen, the girls were dancing weirdly and BookGirl96 was just standing in a corner.

**Ally's POV;**

"How do I dance on this stupid thing?!"

I didn't want to ask how to dance because if that was GuitarPlayerr's other account I would look like a loser. I felt ugly being the only girl in the room that wasn't a member. This can't be his other account because he's only spoken to me once asking if I knew his friend. Now DatKingLas is clicking on the flirt button on all of the girls except for me. When I'm with GuitarPlayerr he talks to me even if there are other girls in the room. Well, people from school are different I suppose, the more popular they are the more stuck up they get. I bet that the members are the popular ones too. A one month membership costs thirty dollars – with that I could buy something way more fun like a brand new Math book! The only reason I use the website is to listen to people's music demos and to chat if I get lucky. If you get membership you're allowed to have ten of your demos on your profile and have a possibility of it being in spotlight. This week's spotlight song is T-Fame with 'Got It 2', I've listened to it a couple of times and it's pretty catchy and all but I don't understand how it has seven hundred faves and five hundred comments. I checked GuitarPlayerr's profile; no demos, what a shame. His name has guitar and player in it but he hasn't got a demo out. In all fairness, my name is book girl and I haven't written any songs yet. It's not that I didn't want to; I just don't like showing other people the songs that I write. Worst of all, I'd never know who it was that wrote the comments, so if they hated it I wouldn't be able to ask them why.

-/-

I woke up the following day with my alarm clock frantically going off. Every day when that clock goes off I just want to go back to sleep again. My alarm is set at 5:30, the time when I have to clean all the instruments, tune the guitars and make sure that I have enough change in the cash register. If I finish on time, which is usually around 6:45, I get myself ready by having a wash, brushing my teeth and finally applying some finishing touches. I made it out of the house in fifteen minutes. Dez's parents drove Trish, Dez and I to school as they normally do. My dad has this sort of phobia of driving to school, he thinks that the kids are all so bad there yet he still lets me go.

"Hey, Ally, wanna pick up a snack?" Dez questioned, as we came out.

"I can't, I need to hand in my essay," I explained, waving goodbye to Dez's parents. "There's no way I can forget to hand it in, if I do it now I won't have to stress at handing it in later,"

"Okay," Dez asked Trish instead, who was willing to stop by for something to eat. Carefully, I took out my five paged essay which was neatly stored in a plastic pocket. When I approached the school front door I was disgusted by Austin and Cassidy frantically kissing. It was absolutely repulsive how someone that basically treats people like dirt can still get a guy just because they're popular. Slightly blushing, I went inside as I realised that Dallas, a guy on the football team, noticed me staring at them.

**Austin's POV;**

"Oh my gosh, Cassidy, can you stop?" I panted, gasping for air as she was rapidly kissing me.

"I just wanted to show you that I love you," she squeezed me as she gave me a hug. I knew that she wanted to make a scene and if no one else was there she would be yelling at me.

"This girl was watching you," Dallas sniggered as Cassidy went off to one of her friends. "She looked as if she was going to puke,"

"Oh dear, hey did you do that essay?" I went inside the school with Dallas.

"Nah, I was too busy,"

Dallas didn't really care about getting good grades. Sometimes I do actually try like this time, even if I did only write one page. The teacher was taking the mick saying that she wanted three or more pages, who is actually going to do more? She should just appreciate the fact that I took my own personal time to do it, unlike some people. We both came into class five minutes early, I didn't know that if you come in early you could play on your phones – it's not like it makes a difference but still. BookGirl96 is on Music Buds!

**GuitarPlayerr: **Tut, tut, tut got your phone out in lessons I see.

**BookGirl96:** What? Noo, I'd never do that! I'm delivering a letter from my teacher to the principal.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Oh, I guess I'm the only one. Oh well, I'd rather talk to you instead. :)

**BookGirl96: **What lesson do you have?

**GuitarPlayerr: **English, yawn. :O

I used a yawn emotion to say that I was absolutely bored already even though the teacher has just put the pen on the board.

**BookGirl96: **It's not that bad, don't you get told off every time you hear a beep sound from when I send you a message?

**GuitarPlayerr: **No, I think he's deaf, lol. Although, some people keep turning around to look at me.

**BookGirl96: **Awe, I've just arrived back to the front of my classroom. TTYL?

**GuitarPlayerr: **Nooo! Alright, I'll listen to the old bag.

**BookGirl96: **Hehe, be nice, I'm sure he's not that such of an old bag!

It's nice when a girl can make you laugh; it's not so nice when your English teacher can hear you.

"What's so funny about the letter 'Q', Austin?" he requested, turning around and putting the lid back on his pen.

"Was that a trick question?" I commented, what a joke of a teacher asking dirty questions like that.

* * *

**A/N - Austin's such a dirty minded guy, and so are you if you understood the joke, haha. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV;**

"What?" he didn't get the joke.

I sighed. "Well, the letter 'Q' is basically an O with a boner,"

Dallas snorted. "Even I knew that, sir!"

The teacher said something under his breath and continued to write on the board. Some teachers don't get anything these days.

**Ally's POV;**

Usually when it's PE Trish and I are the last people to be picked to go on a team. Cassidy was one of the team captains which was weird because she doesn't do anything in PE, especially since we're playing volleyball.

"You," she pointed at me with her pink polished nails. "I pick you,"

My eyes glanced at Trish, who nodded. My stomach felt as if it has one hundred butterflies inside because I knew that something was up if she picked me as the first player. Once everyone was picked, Cassidy gave us all positions. She made me stand at the front of the net and told me to move closer. When the teacher finally blew the whistle, Trish started off with the ball and deliberately gave it to me. The ball went over my head and went in the hands of Cassidy's. Her boyfriend came in to watch and she didn't pay attention to the game until I told her to give me the ball. She wacked it at my head.

-/-

Apparently I was unconscious. I woke up with Trish, Cassidy and her boyfriend staring at me.

"Did you do that on purpose, Cassidy?" Austin groaned, I closed my eyes again.

"She was annoying me," she lied. "Anyway, she deserved it,"

"You deserve a volleyball thrown at you too," Trish shouted.

"Okay, I'm going to go now before you guys start pulling each other's hair out, bye Cassidy," I heard the sound of a cheek kiss and the sound of my feet being kicked.

"I know you're awake, get up," My eyes opened and I got up pretended that I didn't hear anything. Cassidy gave me a look and went to collect her bag. I didn't notice that the lesson was over.

**Austin's POV;**

Football practise was afterschool. Coach Skinner made us all try to get the ball to the goal which was at the end of the pitch. I don't want to brag but I was the only one that scored without being tackled. The coach sat us all down for a meeting as soon as he blew his whistle.

"As you're all aware, the prom is coming up," the coach reminded. "I know that you all would probably be interested in it-"

The team pretended that they weren't interested; it was obvious that they were looking forward to it.

"Just because the prom is coming doesn't mean that you can drop your skills," He looked at me in particular. "The prom is before the match and I don't want you to be lovely dovely, got it?"

We all nodded then the club was finished. When we were in the showers all the guys were talking about it. They were saying how excited they were but they didn't have anyone to go with. One of the guys said that they were thinking about taking their cousin and pretend that she was his date, how desperate.

"So, Dallas can I come round yours again?" I muttered, washing my hair.

"I'm sorry, man," he replied. "I'm meeting Brooke for dinner, I might ask her to go to the dance with me,"

"It's okay, go ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes to a guy like you," I poked him.

Dallas smiled then looked to the ground. "Thanks, man,"

-/-

Why did I say it was okay for Dallas to say no to me? I'm lying on a mattress, throwing a tennis ball at the ceiling. Moon's Mattress Kingdom is so boring; I don't understand how it's such a big business. It's only comfy mattresses and pillows, I don't get it. Last week Dad signed a contract to have them sell these mattresses in other stores, no biggie but when it was a small business and it was only me, Mom and Dad doing the advert it was more fun. Now we have people working here who aren't even in the family, it's not a family business anymore. I can't even remember the last time that one of the family members came down and helped. We got into an argument and we hardly ever talk. My phone was switched off, I turned it on to check if BookGirl96 was on – she wasn't.

**GuitarPlayerr: **I miss you. x

Mom came back from the office and pushed me off the bed with the phone in her hand. That must mean I did something bad.

**Ally's POV;**

The school called Dad and said that I got hurt. Dad said that I'm clumsy and that I should keep more attention at the ball. There's no point in telling him what really happened, he wouldn't believe me anyway. I got my cell phone out.

**One new message from GuitarPlayerr.**

**GuitarPlayerr: **I miss you. x

The message made me smile, he was thinking about me.

**BookGirl96: **I missed you too, how was school? :) x

**GuitarPlayerr: **Erm, average, I got a detention for explaining what the letter 'Q' meant. :/ x

**BookGirl96: **Hah, that's hilarious! x

**GuitarPlayerr: **It's not, he called my mommy. :( x

**BookGirl96: **Well, I told you to be nice, didn't I? x

**GuitarPlayerr: **I should have took your advice… x

"Hey, Ally, go clean the dishes for us?" Dad yelled from his bedroom. "I would but I think I've hurt my arm,"

**BookGirl96: **Ugh, my dad wants me to clean the dishes, I gotta go. x

**GuitarPlayerr: **We never talk for long. x

**BookGirl96: **I know, I'm sorry. It's just that my life is extremely busy sometimes. x

**Austin's POV;**

Literally as soon as we stopped talking I went to Cassidy's house. I haven't visited her without her knowing for a while so I decided to pay her a visit. Her house isn't too far away from the mattress store, well at least an half an hour walk, but I wanted to play her a new song that I wrote for her. Her house was quiet, that's strange because it's usually noisy. There was another car outside and I didn't want to intrude if she had any visitors around so I peeked through the window. The blinds weren't closed and by the corner of my eye I saw my girlfriend lying down on the couch kissing Trent from my football team. I didn't know what to do; no one has ever cheated on me before so I just stood there until Cassidy spotted me. She went up to the window.

"Austin, I can explain!" she protested, Cassidy put her dressing gown on and then ran outside.

"You cheated on me?" I spluttered, trying not to cry.

"Of course not, I love you-"

"Liar, you didn't love me at all. Keep the dress," My guitar went back onto my shoulder and I turned around and walked down the street.

"Please, babe,"

"Don't call me your babe anymore,"

-/-

So, I don't have a girlfriend anymore and I'm lying on my bed crying and listening to Grenade by Bruno Mars. The door's locked and when Mom and Dad asked if they could come in I told them to go away. It's not pleasant watching someone sit on the corner of the bed with a box of tissues and eating a whole tub of ice cream. Why did she cheat on me? I'd never cheat on her, I need to talk to someone and Dallas won't answer my calls because he's probably still on his stupid date. I switched my laptop on and went on Music Buds, don't ask me why. My hut was empty so my character was just sitting there on the toilet because I couldn't afford any tables or chairs.

**BookGirl96 wants to come in: Yes or No?**

Thankfully she couldn't see me crying so I just clicked 'yes'.

**BookGirl96: **Are you ok?

**GuitarPlayerr: **Why wouldn't I be?

**BookGirl96: **You're sitting on a toilet and you're using the cry emotion.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Owe, my girlfriend cheated on me. :(

**BookGirl96: **Why? You're amazing.

**GuitarPlayerr: **I knew that she didn't even love me but I don't understand why she cheated - I brought her and her friends dresses for the prom. I feel used.

**BookGirl96: **She doesn't know what she's missing.

**GuitarPlayerr: **I know this is kind of short notice but will you go to the prom with me?

Then I'll get rejected, oh wow good one, Austin.

**BookGirl96: **Yeah, then we can meet. How about we meet next to the punch bowl?

**GuitarPlayerr: **Good idea, that's unmissable! Thank you. :) xxx

**BookGirl96: **No problem, I can't wait to see you! xxx

**Ally's POV;**

It's the weekend and I'm playing ping pong with Dez! He's actually a good player but he has a slight problem of hitting the ball at my face. I can't really talk though, my ball keeps hitting the net by accident.

"So, you're meeting GuitarPlayerr at the prom?" Dez spoke, serving.

"Yup, I can't wait!" I beamed. "I bet he's going to be smart, cute and funny," I hit the ball back at Dez.

"Awesome, I hope it goes well for you,"

"So, who are you taking to the prom?"

Dez hesitated. "I was thinking of asking Trish but I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

"It wouldn't, you guys are too close for it to. When are you going to ask her?"

"Er, er, er, er, er…"

I put my paddle down and sighed. "Dez…"

"Fine, I'll ask her soon, I promise,"

Dez was obviously worried that she'll say no. I don't understand why though, Dez is lovely. He's too sweet to be rejected, especially by his own friend.

-/-

When I came home, I saw Dad watching TV. I still haven't asked him if I'm allowed to go the prom. He should let me, I'm an A grade student, I do all of my chores and I've never had a detention. It's only for one night anyway, it isn't a biggie. For some reason I have a feeling that he's going to say no because he'll think of a reason like I need to polish the instruments again for some reason. Okay, Ally, you can do this.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I started, sitting next to him.

"Sure, you already did," he remarked.

I lowered the TV down. "I was wondering if I could go to the prom on Friday?"

"Oh, Ally," Dad faced me. "If I said yes you wouldn't be able to go because you don't have a dress,"

"Dez and I are going to look for a prom outfit tomorrow, please, Dad? I'll pay for it and everything!"

"Alright, okay fine," Dad finally gave in after my amount of begging.

"Thank you, Dad!" I gave him the biggest hug.

I'M GOING TO THE PROM!

**Austin's POV;**

"Dallas, today we enter the suit store as boys and come out as men," I explained, following him inside.

"I can't believe you're still going to the prom!" Dallas grinned.

"I can't believe Brooke said yes to you,"

"I'm sorry about Cassidy,"

"It's okay," I looked at the first suit I saw and pretended that I didn't care. The suit was black with a turquoise tie. Next to it was a suit with a red tie, they looked exactly the same and I thought that it would be great for us to have similar suits for the prom. Thankfully Cassidy's dress was pink and pink and turquoise doesn't go together. Dallas liked the suit so we combined our money and paid for it. The problem with proms is I don't know how to slow dance, I've tried it so many times that I just eventually gave up because I always failed. I was hoping that when I took Cassidy she would want to do it her way and I'd follow her lead because sometimes she scares me. Now that I have a girl that can probably slow dance herself, it would be embarrassing if she knew how and I didn't. I'm at Dallas' house and we're listening to music in his bedroom.

"Hey, Dallas, what's the key to slow dancing?" I casually questioned.

Dallas turned around from his computer. "I'm sorry? Austin Moon wants to know how to slow dance?"

"Yes,"

He stood up and changed the music to some slow sort of music. "Get up,"

I did as he was told until I knew what he was going to do. Dallas sighed and got out a mop and gave it to me.

"First you have to compliment her," Dallas said, crossing his arms.

I looked down at the floor then looked back at the mop that was apparently a girl. "You have beautiful eyes, may I have this dance?"

"Alright, the guy has to lead, take her hand,"

"How?" I rolled my eyes then put my hands on the stick and began to dance.

"Austin, you're going to fast,"

Going slower, I moved my hands down lower. "Then what?"

Dallas smiled. "Then you kiss her but don't make out like you usually do,"

Okay, the last part of the dance, I can do this. I leaned in closing my eyes and started kissing the broom. On Friday this will be me and BookGirl96.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and dropped the mop. Dallas' mom was staring at me. "Um, I can explain,"

* * *

**A/N - I don't think any of you guys got the joke! Austin explained it to you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV;**

Okay, when I said that I was going to pay for my dress I thought that Dad would be a little more sympathetic. I'm counting up my money and I only have seventy five dollars, that's not enough for a decent dress! I was thinking of asking Dad for some money but he's probably going to say that I can't go so there's no point in telling him. Maybe I could sell some of my things or ask my mom to send me some but she's all the way in Africa. There must be a dress that I can afford with seventy five dollars, not everything here is expensive.

-/-

Unfortunately, Trish got fired at her prom store so we had to go to a different one. Trish said that she would give us huge discounts if we shopped there but I guess that we'll have to pay the full price and not everyone can afford it. Trish was at her new job so Dez and I went to a different prom shop by ourselves. The dresses were at a reasonable price which was great but I couldn't find anything I actually liked. It was easy for Dez, he saw an outfit straight away that he liked. It was a waistcoat with a shirt and black trousers, basic but I liked it. He said that he'd help me look for a dress after he paid for it so I'm waiting for him to help me pick one now. Then, suddenly something came to my eyes: a beautiful lilac dress that came to my knees with white small flowers. Dez took the dress off of the hanger and examined it himself.

"How about you go and try it on?" Dez advised, giving it to me. I nodded and went inside the changing room.

"What do you think?" I mumbled, coming out of the room and showing him. It fitted perfectly.

"You look beautiful, I'm sure GuitarPlayerr will think so too,"

"Thanks," My face dropped as I read the label, one hundred dollars.

"I'll give you some money,"

"Really? Thank you so much, Dez!" I gave him a hug. "I'll pay you it back, I promise"

**Austin's POV;**

So, Dallas' mom thinks I'm some sort of weirdo and instead of explaining, Dallas laughed at me. There's no way that I could bear the embarrassment so I went without saying goodbye. As I was walking down the street I saw a convertible parked outside the mall. It wasn't Cassidy's because hers was new but it was like the same one outside her house. I wanted to know whose car it was so I carried on walking down the street. The further I went the darker it got, I then heard some people laughing and a stopped and realised who it was.

"Trent," I snarled, looking at him.

"Well if it isn't Austin Moon," he began. "I saw you crying earlier yesterday when Cassidy and you broke up,"

"It has nothing to do with you," My hands clenched together.

"I say you beat this kid up, Trent," Elliot, one of his friends tuned in, taking the lollipop out of his mouth as he sat on the car bonnet.

"Is that the only thing of yours that gets sucked?"

He jumped off of the car and came straight to my face. "What did you say?" His eyes were in front of mine and I could smell his strawberry scented mouth, he probably used it to cover up the smell of tobacco that he probably had earlier.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm not scared of anything," What are they even going to do? I'm not going to lose my reputation because of these bunch of losers but if I walk away they'd think that I'm some sort of scaredy-cat. If I stay then there's a possibility that I'll get beaten up.

"Oh really?" Trent clasped his hands together, I nodded.

"You have my ex, what else do you want?"

Trent thought for a second. "Quit the football team,"

"Are you crazy? What if I don't?"

"You'll wish that you did," He gave me a look then walked off. "Come on, Elliot,"

"Oh and by the way, you're going down, Moon," Elliot was called again by Trent and walked off. Why do they think that they can just blackmail me like that? It's not as if I'm going to agree to quit the team, they need me and the match is in less than a week!

-/-

I came back home late and as soon as I came in Dad was asking for me. Every year he asks the same question, the answer never changes anyway.

"Austin, what do you want for your birthday?"

Every. Single. Year.

"Nothing, it's not a day that needs celebrating," I muttered, putting some pancakes in the microwave.

"Why are you home so late? You were with a girl, weren't you?"

"No, I almost got jumped by some idiots from school," The microwave stopped and I took the pancakes out then took a bite out of one.

"Are you okay?" He was suddenly worried.

I blinked. "Yes, that's why I said almost,"

"Are you sure that you don't want anything, Austin?" Dad closed the microwave door.

"I'm sure, just please don't say anything about it, okay?" My pancakes tasted a little plain so I got some syrup out of the cupboard and started squirting louds on top. Dad took it off of me.

"You never want anything, Austin, this isn't normal,"

To be honest, was planning to do a house party but since Cassidy and I are no longer an item we can't get laid. Mom probably wouldn't allow it anyway; she thinks that house parties will annoy everyone on our street and that people would make a mess. I would actually ask for Music Buds membership but Dad doesn't have a clue what it is.

"Dad, I might just go bowling with my friends, you don't need to buy me anything. PLEASE,"

The last time he got me a present was when I was twelve. He got me a book about growing up, like what the heck?

**Ally's POV;**

School started within a flash. Dez and I came in hearing Austin and Cassidy arguing about something that had to be so important that they had to curse each other out. The teachers thought that they were about to fight so they broke each other up. Austin wondered off inside the school and Cassidy turned around and started speaking to Trent as if nothing happened.

"_Drama_," Dez followed me into the corridor, he then posted a card with an envelope with hearts through Trish's locker. He knew that I was going to say something so he put his finger on my lips then walked off. We we're in the same class for this lesson and I usually walk to the lesson with Dez. I just wanted to tell him that it was cute doing that and I'm glad that he wrote her a love letter. If anyone wrote me a love letter I'd probably DIE.

**Austin's POV;**

What's happening to me? I feel sweaty and weird as if I'm about to pass out. No way am I going to class, I'm in the janitor's closet and I'm listening to people passing by.

"Did you hear about Austin and Trent? Apparently they're going to fight for Cassidy," someone said. Why would someone want to spread lies for?

**GuitarPlayerr: **I want to follow your advice, please help me. x

It seems as if everyone is against me. They're saying lies about me and thinking that just because I'm popular I won't hear them. Sometimes I don't want to be Austin Moon, captain of the football team, Sometimes I want to be Austin Moon, nerd and the son of that guy that owns Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Being popular isn't fun at all, I just want to be treated just like everyone else because I'm human too.

**BookGirl96: **What is it? I'm not supposed to have my phone out! x

**GuitarPlayerr: **What sort of guy do you actually think I am?... x

**BookGirl96: **I don't know, someone who is smart, never gets into pointless fights. Aren't you in class too? x

**GuitarPlayerr: **Yes, we have a supply. -_- x

If I said that I wasn't in class she would probably come looking for me or think that I'm a badass.

**BookGirl96: **Teacher's coming over, seeya. x

**Ally's POV;**

"Let me guess, that was GuitarPlayerr," Dez speculated.

"Yes," I replied. "He wanted some advice,"

"You don't know anything about him, he could be some forty year old hobo that lives on the street," He copied the learning objective into his book.

"Dez, you know that I'm meeting him on Friday,"

"Okay, but don't be surprised if he isn't Prince Charming,"

I pretended that I didn't want my own Prince Charming even though I did want someone to come into the prom, shout out my name and ask if I wanted to dance. I've always wanted to be treated like a princess when I was younger. Mom used to always read me fairy tales and replace the princess' name with mine. When the teacher wasn't looking I sketched what I thought GuitarPlayerr looked like. In my eyes he had blue eyes, caramel sort of hair and he would be a posh and polite guy.

-/-

It was lunchtime, Trish and I brought ourselves a slice of pizza and watched Cassidy go on about boys fighting for her. She said that Trent and Austin are both madly in love with her and that decided to set up a fight after school. Trent thinks that he's going to win because apparently Austin ran away when Elliot and Trent ganged up on him. Dallas is sitting next to Brooke who must be an item now because they're kissing like every two minutes. I wish Dez was here, he would probably say something loud enough for them to hear like 'Ew, they are dating? That's so gross!' or 'Has that guy replaced the blonde one?' It's funny because he's just as confused as Trish and I are.

**Austin's POV;**

Have you ever came into a room and everyone went quiet and stared at you? Well, that happened to me. I came into the lunch hall and the whole school was looking at me, until Trent broke the silence. He clapped his hands slowly then walked over to me.

"Austin, you and me outside the mall after school, okay?" Trent ordered, crossing his arms.

"What?" I answered, scratching my head.

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you, stupid? Me, you, fight,"

"Whatever, but don't be a crybaby when you lose,"

Everyone muttered under their breath and I smirked. I need to get this Trent kid off of my back for good this time. I don't want to be known as a guy who said no to a fight. I'm going to show him off then we'll see who's better. It's not like if I win I'm going to let Cassidy come crawling back to me, bitch, please. As I walked back down the corridor I realised that my detention was today, oh crap. No biggie, it's not as if the teacher's going to be chasing after me. Well, I hope he doesn't. This whole fighting thing is actually ridiculous, I didn't want it to end up like this but I can't wait until I show Trent whose boss. When I was fourteen I went to taekwondo and I won a match with some kid three years older than me. The only reason why I don't do it anymore is because I had to fight girls and it would be embarrassing for me if I lost but we'd end up kissing after the match and the teacher would tell me off. Then one time I was kicked out forever, I never did get the last girl I kissed's phone number.

* * *

**A/N - supersweetp you really do that? I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV;**

GuitarPlayerr's not online; he must be doing his homework or something. I'm at home studying again for another test. Dad's really strict about studying, he wants me to get good grades like every other parent but I wish that I could just chill once in a while. I haven't even showed him my dress yet. It's funny because he would usually want to know what I spent my money on.

**BookGirl96: **Come on soon!

**Austin's POV;**

The fight has nearly begun. Trent and I are standing in front of each other in middle of a large crowd. Cassidy's sitting down on a chair whilst the others are standing. She said that she's going to be the girl that holds the sign and declares what round it is. Trent said that there's not going to be another round because I'll hit the ground in seconds. Elliot was massaging Trent's shoulders so I went over to Dallas and drank some of the water that he was holding. My phone went off.

**BookGirl96:** Come on soon!

**GuitarPlayerr:** I'm busy right now, sweetie. I'll be on later. xxx

"Was that BookGirl96?" Dallas guessed, taking the bottle.

"Yep," I wiped my mouth with my jacket sleeve. Dallas smiled at me and pushed me back into the middle. Trent was already there, he punched his hand. He must think that I'm afraid of him or something, I'm not at all.

The bell went off and everyone was cheering for either me or Trent. I was concentrating so hard deciding who had the most that he punched me in the chin straight away. Even though I wasn't bleeding I felt as if I was about to sooner or later so I pushed Trent and then kicked him in the knee. Trent recovered instantly. He laughed devilishly so I quickly grabbed his arm as he was about to attack again. It was my turn to hit so I knocked him into the nose and gave him a nose bleed. Obviously self-obsessed Trent cared too much about his appearance so that gave me some time to kick him onto the floor. I had a feeling that he was going to get up again, that's why I then kicked him where no guy likes to be hit.

"AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUSTIN!" the crowd called my name.

Cassidy ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Austin, you win my heart," she whispered.

I removed her arms around me. "No, I don't want your heart, come on, Dallas," He nodded, grinning and then followed me out of the crowd.

-/-

"Austin, what is on your face?" Dad complained as soon as I got home. Oh, I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Blood," I murmured, taking a packet of chips from the cupboard and sat down to watch TV. Dad turned it off.

"The teacher called earlier and said that you missed your detention. Please don't tell me you got into a fight,"

My face was stuffed with potato chips, Dad took them off me. "You told me not to tell you,"

"Austin, I thought you stopped fighting. You know that's not the way to solve a disagreement,"

"Dad, what was I supposed to say? Oh sorry, no I'm not going to fight you because that's not the correct way,"

"Perfect,"

I snatched my chips back and walked up the stairs.

"By the way, you're grounded!"

**Ally's POV;**

**GuitarPlayerr: **Hey, you ok? xxx

Wow, since when did we move onto three 'xs'? Music Buds is hidden behind my Math browser so every time Dad came in I changed the screen. It's pretty easy!

**BookGirl96: **Yes, a little bored though, you? xxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Alright, my dad grounded me! xxx

**BookGirl96: **Why, awe? Xxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Because he's a ****.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Sorry. xxx

**BookGirl96: **You're still going to the prom, right? xxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Idek, I'll find a way. Got to go before he has a go at me for living. xxx

**BookGirl96 **Noo, byeee! :( xxx

He's grounded and he didn't even tell me why. Maybe his dad is strict like mine or something. For some reason I can't see him doing something bad like get into a fight. Most of the time if you're grounded you must have done something _really_ bad.

-/-

So, a couple of days past and now there's TWO more days till the prom! When I meet GuitarPlayerr I want him to like me and not be like: 'Is that that nerdy girl?' I have a feeling that I'm going to do something embarrassing unfortunately. Today school is quiet actually, probably because Cassidy doesn't have a boyfriend anymore! Well, I heard that Trent lost in a fight so she broke up with him. Since when did winning a fight prove that they wanted you? Neither of them are actually in school today which serves them right! Dez thinks that they probably couldn't face seeing each other so they didn't come in.

"So if Cassidy doesn't have a boyfriend does that make her unpopular now?" Dez observed, watching her being rejected to go on the popular lunch table.

"Well, who wants to sit next to her?" Trish pointed out, taking one of my French fries.

"Trish has a point," I agreed. Cassidy has been so mean to everyone that no one wanted to sit next to her at all. No one. As she goes past people they either put something on the seat or remind her what she said to make them dislike her. In the end she gave up and threw her lunch in the trash, she called for her friends and they came running over to her.

**Austin's POV;**

"Why do you want me to say sorry to that idiot?" I moaned, as Dad pushed me to Trent's front door.

"Austin-"

"He started it, I don't see him apologising to me when he asked for it," I crossed my arms.

"I didn't bring you up to fight people that ask for it, I know that he's home," Dad rang the doorbell; I hid behind him praying that no one was there to open the door. Behind Dad's jumper I saw the door open. Dad moved and left me standing there like a lemon.

"Hi, I-"

"Let me guess, you're the boy that hurt my son?" Trent's mom shouted.

I looked at Dad, he motioned me to continue. "Is he okay?"

"Trent is fine,"

"Austin, you have something to say don't you?" Dad joined in.

I hesitated. "Can you tell Trent I'm sorry? I didn't think that he'd get hurt that badly,"

Trent's mom nodded. "Okay,"

"Thank you but Trent sho-"

Dad pushed me other to the other side of the front garden. "Thank you, it won't happen again. He will be punished,"

Next time I'm not going to tell Dad. I'm just going to say that I had a really saucy burger. He doesn't give me sympathy at all, he just thinks that I started everything and when I try to explain to him he just ignores me! This is why I prefer going to Mom for advice; she's caring and nice to me. I bet if she sorted this out she would be blaming Trent and asking his parents why he didn't come over and apologise for punching my jaw! Wow, parents can be so unfair. People at school probably think that I'm some weeny for saying no to Cassidy. I actually feel proud of myself because just because I beat someone up doesn't mean that she can just take me back like that. The only reason that I fought him was so he could shut up thinking that he's better than me. When I apologised I honestly didn't even mean it, I couldn't care less what happened to him.

Dad didn't let me relax or anything, he made me work. I had to be the cashier guy which was absolutely boring. He didn't let me have a break, I swear he told Mom not to give in to me because I gave her puppy dog eyes and my puppy dog eyes always work. Dad had a go at me because I left the customers waiting, I mean, I'm bad at Math – why the heck did he give me this stupid job?!

"Dad, can I have a break now?" I quizzed, loudly because he was at the other side of the store.

"NO!" he roared, I groaned. "Just listen to the customers,"

Isn't this child cruelty? It's my birthday in three days, this is definitely cruelty alright.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Two days… ;) xxx

I wonder if she's going to like me, oh who am I kidding? Everyone likes me, why wouldn't they? She must like me, we've been talking for nonstop, I have nothing to worry about. The only things that I'm worrying about right now are these customers. They look like they've had enough of me, I know because I'm a bad employee. If I wasn't family I'd probably be already fired by now.

* * *

**A/N - Guest - YES! I got some of my ideas from that episode of Suite Life On Deck. Thank you for the reviews everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV;**

I'm at Trish's house. She thinks that I need to study less and have more fun so she's letting me go on her computer to play Music Buds. Trish hasn't said anything about Dez's love letter, I don't know if she's happy or freaked out about it. If she was happy she would've told me, confused is the correct term right now.

"So, Trish, what do you think about Dez?" I began.

"Dez? Dez who?" she spluttered.

"Trish…"

She sighed then sat on her bed. "Okay, I just don't want to ruin our friendship. What he wrote was sweet and all but I-"

"You have to tell him, Trish. Are you going to go to the prom with him?"

"I want to go with him. Who are you going with?"

"Trish, I told you, GuitarPlayerr," I knew she wasn't listening to me when I told her everything I knew about him. She's not a good listener.

"Oh,"

**GuitarPlayerr: **Two days… ;) xxx

I smiled, I like seeing his username as soon as I log on.

"Awe, Ally what are you smiling at?" Trish went over to the computer, I turned the monitor off.

"Nothing,"

She turned it back on. Trish then clicked on GuitarPlayerr's profile page and literally read everything about him.

"Ally, are you in love?"

"No," You can't be in love with someone you've never met can you?

"I see you're on the three xs stage. He likes you,"

"Trish, he doesn't like me like that trust me,"

Trish moved the keyboard and started typing into the chat. I knew that she was going to do something that I would probably object to but I knew that if she did I would get her back anyway.

**BookGirl96: **Hey, you. Do you like my friend?

"He won't reply,"

**GuitarPlayerr: **What do you mean like?

**BookGirl96: **Like as in love, stupid.

I snatched the keyboard off of Trish.

**BookGirl96: **You don't have to answer her. Sorry, she took my account. xxx

Trish moved over to her bed and read her magazine. Yes, she was only trying to help but I don't understand why she couldn't do it in a nicer way. She called him stupid, that's mean. Maybe she was trying to prove that she wasn't me but I didn't want to know if he liked me.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Ok, phew. :) xxx

So he doesn't like me? What does phew mean and why did he put a smiley face? Now I want to know what he was going to say!

**BookGirl96: **Yup. xxx

**Austin's POV;**

Why the heck didn't I answer BookGirl96's friend? This is what I mean when I say that I can't explain my feelings. She wanted an answer and I pretended that I didn't know what she meant by like. It just feels weird liking someone that's so down to earth on the internet. I didn't want to freak her out by saying yes because I didn't want to ruin what we already had. She probably doesn't even feel the same way about me so it doesn't matter. The advantage of being grounded is that I can be in my room by myself and Mom and Dad won't come in and annoy me which I am okay with.

**BookGirl96: **When you meet me in person will you still like me? xxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Why wouldn't I like you? xxx

**BookGirl96: **I don't know, I just don't feel good enough for you. xxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me. xxx

Enough with the cheese, Austin.

**BookGirl96: **Oh my gosh, you're so cute. Your parents must be so proud of you. xxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Look, I kinda like y-

"Austin, why are you using the internet?" Dad shrieked at me. I pressed up the backspace key and switched my computer off.

"I was just studying, I didn't know that using the internet wasn't allowed," I claimed, waiting for him to leave.

"You're spending a lot of time on the internet, are you doing something you shouldn't?"

"Dad, I'm nearly sixteen. I think I know internet safety," I pushed him out of my room, lightly and switched on my computer.

**GuitarPlayerr: **My dad came in. So, you think I'm cute? xxx 

-/-

Instead of waking up bored and stressed out, I waked up happy. This is it, the day when I meet BookGirl96 and the day that my team wins the football match. Dad said that I've been acting a little bit better so he's letting me go to the prom and to my match. He didn't let me go to school though. I had to call Dallas and say that I just won't be at school for another day. I weren't allowed work at Moon's Mattress Kingdom because I had too many complaints so I was allowed to stay at home and clean my football clothes which Mom normally does. She can do all my clothes so quickly it doesn't even look hard at all. My suit has been hanging in my wardrobe untouched for the past days. Mom won't let me touch it, she told me not to put it on until she comes home. What was even weirder was that she offered to do my hair and take me to the prom. I had to say no, I didn't want to embarrass myself.

**Ally's POV;**

Prom, prom, prom! That's what everyone's talking about today at school. I'm not complaining though, I'm excited myself. About meeting the guy behind GuitarPlayerr though, that's all. Cassidy didn't come into school today, I just know that she doesn't have anyone to go with. Trish is going with Dez after all the times I begged her to say yes and I'm happy for them. I just want everything to be amazing tonight, I've been waiting for this day to come and now it's finally here. Dez's parents are dropping Trish, Dez and I at the school. Trish wouldn't let me see her dress, she said that I'll have to wait and see. I wish that I didn't show her my dress now.

-/-

As soon as I came home I got my hair sorted. Mom texted me and said that she hopes that I have fun and enjoy myself. I didn't have a clue how to have my hair so I just left it and added a black hairband that had a small bow.

**Austin's POV;**

"Mom, Dad, Dallas is outside, I'm going now," I called from the door.

"Have fun, sweetie," Mom beamed, smiling from the kitchen. I smiled back then closed the door behind me. Dallas waved at me from the car and sat inside. His parents greeted me nicely and we then drove off to the prom. When we got there I was given a few smiles from people who must have watched the fight the other day. I couldn't help but wonder whether BookGirl96 was here or not.

Dallas tapped my shoulder. "Go and find her," he muttered, he was then pulled away by Brooke. Why am I suddenly so nervous? It's not like I haven't spoken to her before, I just feel different. I went passed everyone who was dancing and stood over next to the punch bowl not making it too obvious that I was waiting for someone. What if she thought that I wasn't real and she didn't want to go and see me? I should've at least shown her a picture of me-

"Austin Moon?"

I looked up. A girl with curly brown hair and a gorgeous flowery dress came up to me. She was wearing a white mask so I couldn't see her eyes or some of her features.

"Yes," I approved, looking down at the ground.

"Are you…?"

"Yes," My cheeks burned.

"Oh,"

Oh? What does she mean oh? Did I do something wrong?

**Ally's POV;**

My heart dropped. I wanted a Prince Charming and I got that stuck up bitch's ex-boyfriend. Dez was right, I should've listened to him. There was no way this could work, I ran off ignoring him calling for me to come back. As soon as I walked out the door I heard him say:

"I don't even know your name!"

Dad wasn't at home so I changed back into my PJs and laid on top of my bed crying. I realised that I must have dropped my hairband which made my cry even more. Why did I even join this stupid website? I deactivated my account and crossed out the drawing that I did in class. Labelled next to it was his username but as I stared at it the letters turned into his real name. Trish and Dez will be probably wondering where I got to, I can't explain to them what exactly happened because I'm never going to say his name ever again. He should just forget about me and talk to one of the popular people. Dad came into my room without even knocking the door, I wiped my tears but he knew that I was crying.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Dad questioned, picking up my mask from the floor.

"Nothing, I just expected a guy to be better than he turned out to be," I replied, taking the mask from him.

"I knew this prom thing wasn't such a good idea,"

**Austin's POV;**

Dallas must have saw what happened because he came and sat next to me on bench left at the corner of the hall as soon as left. I was holding the hairband that she dropped because it's the only thing I had left of her.

"I didn't get her name, I don't even know what she looks like," I sighed, fiddling around with the dark hairband.

"I'm sorry, Austin but there's other girls," Dallas notified.

"She looked at me and said 'oh', I feel like crap. Dallas, I'm sorry but I'm really not in the mood to go to the football match," I got up.

Dallas followed me. "You have to go, Austin, the other's look up to you. You're our best player,"

"I'm sorry, Dallas. I need to find out who BookGirl96 is before it's too late. Tell the others that I said good luck,"

-/-

Getting a bus home wasn't the best idea I've ever had. Dad keeps asking me why I'm home so early. I just told him that I had too many punch. BookGirl96 has deactivated her account, what have I done wrong?! Mom came into my room for a change and noticed that I was upset. She sat on my bed and asked me what was up.

"Mom, have you ever thought that you weren't good enough for someone no matter how much you tried?" I muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Austin, just because you think that you're not good enough for someone doesn't mean that you need to change. You're fine as you are," she squeezed my cheeks.

"I think I'm in love with someone but I don't know their name or appearance,"

"Well, do you think they love you too?"

"We used to speak all the time. We met in person and she ran away,"

"Hm, I don't know but you'll have to find this girl and tell her how you feel. You can do it, Austin," Mom got up and headed for the door. "Smile, it's your birthday tomorrow!"

That's it, I need to find out who BookGirl96 is and do something to prove to her that I love her. Somehow I'll actually have to return this hairband. On Monday I'm going to do a competition, the girl whose head fits onto the hairband gets me. Wait, she'd never sign up anyway, why does she hate me?!

**Ally's POV;**

Dad left me in charge of the store. Blondie, my new nickname for _him_, came into the store. He looked tired. He went over to the front desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" I couldn't look at him directly in the face. Yes, I admit he was cute but that's I'm going.

"Just looking round Miami," Blondie explained. "It's my birthday today and there's no way that I'm staying with my parents,"

"How's your birthday so far?" I rearranged the guitar picks and put them back into the jar.

"Crappy, I can't stop thinking about this girl. It's like she hates me and I don't even know why,"

"Maybe it's because of something you've done in the past or maybe she's just scared,"

"Why would she be scared of me?"

I shrugged. "Girls can be like that, she might come through,"

"I hope she does, I miss talking to her. I feel as if I've messed everything up what we've already had, I'm such an idiot,"

"No you're not, Austin,"

"How do you know my name?" He looked surprised.

"Erm," I gave him a guitar pick. "…because, every time a new customer walks in we track their name and birthday and give them a present. Happy Birthday!"

"I hate presents but thank you," He smiled then walked out of the store.

The problem with me is that I don't give people many chances. Austin seems like a nice guy but since he's Cassidy's ex I think that he's some popular guy that everyone loves. I should've just told him the truth, he shouldn't be sad on his birthday because of me. This is my mess that I've gotten myself into, I need to get myself out of it.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, Ally's messed up a little...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin's POV;**

My parents must have gotten my response when I said that I didn't want anything for my birthday. I'm in the mattress store watching the customers get served. Too bad that they have to work seven days a week, when I was younger we used to always go out and get a meal. They're probably surprised that I'm still here and not hanging out with my friends.

"Hey," someone called, it was Dallas.

"That was what she said the first time we met," I sobbed, Dallas sat next to me.

"You're a mess," he took the hairband out of my hands.

"I'm sorry?"

"Austin, why don't you just move on? You moved on with Cassidy,"

"Cassidy was different, anyway, where's your girlfriend?"  
"It wasn't working out so I broke up with her," Dallas fiddled with the hairband. "Why don't we do something fun? It's your birthday!"

"I really don't want to,"

He threw the hairband at me then walked out of the store. Dallas is right, I am a mess.

-/-

I was allowed to go home early for a change. When I came into my bedroom something in a bag was left on my bed. I read the card:

_Austin,_

_I know you hate birthdays but I wanted to get you something!_

_Love, Mom x_

My fingers unwrapped the present, inside it was a token for taekwondo. Mom must have thought that I needed some more self-defence so she got me free lessons for a month. She's awesome, I knew that she would deal with me and Trent better than Dad. Now, to start on stealing BookGirl96's heart…

**Ally's POV;**

The only reason I reactivated my Music Buds account was to talk to Austin. I felt a little bad deactivating without saying goodbye.

**BookGirl96, sent a private message to GuitarPlayerr:**

Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine and I don't think that we'll ever speak again so I'm leaving you this message. It's been a great experience talking to you as if we were talking in person. I guess that this pen pal thing didn't turn out as good as I thought it would be. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret, please just forget about everything that's happened, ok? Thank you.

**GuitarPlayerr, sent a private message to BookGirl96:**

Why don't you like me anymore? We had a special bond and I had to ruin everything didn't I? I should have never met you in person; I rushed into it too quickly. On Music Buds everything's supposed to be virtual and one of the rules are not to meet up with anyone in real life. This is why I should read the rules. I'd rather everyone know about me and you than not knowing who you really are.

Oh.

**BookGirl96, sent a private message to GuitarPlayerr:**

Austin, you're making this harder than it already is. I don't want anyone to know about _us, _my dad doesn't want me to talk to you anymore and I shouldn't even be on here.

**GuitarPlayerr, sent a private message to BookGirl96:**

You can't help who you fall in love with, I love you and I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me. If I didn't like you then why did I talk to you when you wanted to talk, pretend to be my own friend to see if you liked me? Is it because I used to date Cassidy?

**BookGirl96, sent a private message to GuitarPlayerr:**

I know you don't really love me; you love my character's personality. It isn't because your ex is Cassidy, please don't try to find me. You'll only be disappointed in the end.

**GuitarPlayerr, sent a private message to BookGirl96:**

You can't tell me what to do or how I feel. I'll do whatever it takes to find out who you actually are; it might take me months or maybe even years but I will do anything because you mean everything to me.

**BookGirl96, sent a private message to GuitarPlayerr:**

Look, just please leave me alone.

-/-

Dad noticed that something was wrong with me because I didn't eat much of my dinner.

"You've talked to him again, haven't you?" Dad sighed, adding gravy to his potatoes.

"I told him to leave me alone," I cut my carrots into smaller pieces. "He won't listen,"

"If that boy ever comes near this house he'll get it,"

What? I didn't want Dad to hurt him; this is why I shouldn't tell him about my problems.

**Austin's POV;**

School started again on Monday, I really wasn't in the mood to go back but I was forced. It was nice hanging out with Dallas like the old times but I couldn't completely get BookGirl96 out of my head. I embarrassed myself when the teacher picked on me in class by answering a question with her username. What is wrong with me? At lunch I didn't hang out at the popular table, instead I went to the library to ask the people who are usually there, nerds, for a favour. When they saw me they were taken aback until I explained to them what I needed. I told them not to tell anyone about it or I'll beat them up.

"We could track her I.P address and figure out where she lives," one with glasses suggested. "What's in it for us?"

I showed them my taekwondo token. "I'll give you guys this,"

They didn't need much persuading. "Alright," The one with the glasses went on Music Buds which is usually blocked in school. I told them her username and they did some techy things I didn't even understand. "We got her I.P address," I smiled. They did some more geeky stuff then within seconds they found out her address.

"Thank you guys," I found a pen and wrote it down onto my arm and gave them my token. This is perfect, she lives somewhere near Dallas. I can do this, wait, what am I going to say? I can't just walk over to her house and say 'hey'.

-/-

Once I got home I immediately worked out a plan. Everyone knows that I suck at explaining how I feel so I'll just write it down on pieces of paper. I don't know what to say, I just want to start off saying who I really am. Purple was the first marker I used.

_Before you close the door on me I just wanted to tell you something._

Thankfully the marker didn't go through my bed sheets because I was using A3 card. The next card was in blue marker:

_I can't stop thinking about you. _

The door opened and I turned around, Mom was smiling at me.

"What?" I wondered.

She looked at what I was doing. "Nothing," After that she closed the door behind herself. I think she knew what I was doing.

**Ally's POV;**

All Dad wants me to do is study. He's not letting me use my computer so he brought he loads of books. I didn't understand how using books could be so boring, it's probably because I was talking to Blondie most of the time. Dad's not letting me go downstairs, not even to get something to eat. He just wants me to get good grades again. Working hard isn't fun at all, Trish and Dez even think so themselves. They think that I work too hard and that I should just have a break and chill with them. Even if I asked Dad he would probably say no anyway, I don't think he wants me to have friends.

**Austin's POV;**

This must be it, BookGirl96's house. I brought my cards; it took me ages to make them. Currently now this is my only and last chance to show her how I feel. I slowly rang the doorbell, you can do this Moon. The door open, her dad answered it.

"Are you the boy that won't leave my daughter alone?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Can I just talk to her, please?" I replied, ignoring the question.

"Listen kid, my daughter is everything, she needs me as much as I need her. That means someday I have to let her go. And when I do she needs to be with a man not a boy that's what you are,"

My mouth trembled but I still continued. "I love her,"

"Ya, sure you do. I know what type of guy you are. Once upon a time I used to be the same thing. You know what that means? That means one day you'll leave her for somebody else and break her heart. That can't happen," He must be joking, right?

"You don't know us," My face clenched up but I still stayed strong.

"I don't want to," he sighed. "I don't wanna know you," **(1)** He closed the door on me. I was so shocked that the cards fell on the floor. Part of me wanted to give up but I already came this far, I need to see her.

I walked to the side of the house. The light was on but the curtains were closed, I found a stone on the ground and threw it at her window. After a few seconds the curtains undrawn, the girl from Sonic Boom opened it.

**Ally's POV;**

I opened the window. "What are you doing?" I snapped, Austin was standing outside in the cold. Dad must have seen him and closed the door.

"Please, can you just read this for a second?" he pleaded.

"Fine,"

Austin had a bunch of cards and held one up.

_Before you close the door on me I just wanted to tell you something. _He dropped that one and held another one.

_I can't stop thinking about you._

_You might not like me but I like you._

_I'm really sorry if I have done or said something wrong but I just want us to start over. I miss talking to you. _

_Please give me a chance?_

_I love you._

Austin held up the last card, it was in pink and red and he drew a heart next to it which was sweet. I picked up one of my notepads and held it up.

"You love me too?" he gasped, grinning at my 'I love you' note.

I smiled back then wrote on another piece of paper. It said that I was sorry for the way I've acted and I that I just felt weird because no one has actually said that they loved me, especially someone popular.

Austin had one more card, he picked it up from the ground.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

He must have been scared asking me because I think he was shaking a little. I showed him a new piece of paper, it said yes.

"Really? Thank you so much, I got to go before your dad comes out again, see you tomorrow!" He ran off then after like two seconds he came back. "Wait, what's your name?"

"My name's Ally, Ally Dawson,"

"Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful face,"

**Austin's POV;**

The next morning I woke up with a cold and a girlfriend! Her names Ally Dawson, I feel as if I know a lot about her now. She was hinting me in Sonic Boom and I didn't even know. Mom and Dad were surprised to see me downstairs eating breakfast on time for once. I wanted to get to school early to tell Dallas that everything turned out great and I didn't even need his advice.

-/-

"Wow, you went outside a girl's house even though her dad told you not to?" Dallas acknowledged, as we walked into the corridor. "Now that's my best friend!" He punched me in the shoulder lightly.

"She's so nice, I think she's going to be a better girlfriend than Cassidy," I beamed, getting my books out of my locker.

"Well she doesn't have much to beat," Dallas went as soon as she came over.

"Hey, Austin,"

"Hi, have you told your dad that we're," I lowered my voice. "Dating?"

"Well…" Ally looked down at the floor. "No,"

"I don't think he likes me," I groaned, walking to class with her.

"He doesn't but it doesn't matter. He doesn't need to know everything, right?"

Devilishly, I took her hand. "Nope," The bell rang.

"Oh, I gotta go to class, see you later," she waved at me. "GuitarPlayerr,"

"Bye, BookGirl96,"

* * *

**A/N - (1) - Reference to the As Long As You Love Me music video?:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV;**

Dez is acting weird. He keeps asking me questions about Austin in class and they're really starting to annoy me.

"You're dating a popular?" he gasped, quietly because the teacher was talking.

"Dez, stop stereotyping," I whispered. "I'm sure you'd like him if you talked to him,"

"Boy, your dad's going to kill him,"

"He's not going to, Dez,"

My dad could never do that. If he did find out I'd never let him touch Austin. What does he even have against him? He doesn't understand. Dez was trying to get my attention again but the teacher kept turning around.

-/-

After the lesson was over, Dez chased me down the corridor.

"Ally, I'm saying this as a friend," he tried to get his breath back. "You need to break-"

"Dez, no offence but you haven't really had a serious relationship either," I remarked. "Please just trust me on this one?"

"Fine, I'll trust you since you're my best friend,"

"Thank you!"

**Austin's POV;**

I don't think that many people know that I'm dating Ally. To be honest, I don't want everyone to know like last time when I dated Cassidy. That went downhill and people might think less of me if they found out what I did to get a girl. They'd probably think that I was some desperate guy that dumped Cassidy to find someone better. Man, I don't want that to happen, ever. Cassidy's making up this lie about dating some six foot guy that does boxing. She thinks that he'll be able to beat me and Trent up within one punch. I'm not even going to start…

For Math I got a B! I don't know how I did it but I'm so proud of myself, I barely studied!

"Hey, Austin, are you going to quit football?" Dallas quizzed, as I washed my hands in the bathroom. He added more soap to his.

"What?" I dried my hands with the hand dryer.

"Skinner was mad that you didn't show up, I told him you were all loved up,"

I removed my hands from the dryer and looked at Dallas. "You said what?"

"Austin, we lost and he was waiting for you to turn up. You've going crazy with this BookGirl96 thing, it's like you have a new identity,"

"BookGirl96 is my girlfriend!"

"I just don't want to be best friends with someone that doesn't even bother with your friends or the team anymore,"

"Well, I don't want to be best friends with someone that blabbers about my life to the football team!"

"Whatever," Dallas walked out of the bathroom. Did we just break up our friendship? If we did it was his fault anyway, I was happy for him when he dated Brooke – why can't he be happy for me?

-/-

When I got home I logged onto Music Buds and spoke to BookGirl96.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Hey, since we're going out can I press the Alt K button? xxxx

**BookGirl96: **Sure thing. xxxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Thanks, I'm glad we're talking again. It's getting so close to Christmas now. :) xxxx

**BookGirl96: **I don't know why but I've always wanted to kiss someone underneath the mistletoe. ;) xxxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Anyone in particular? ;) xxxx

**BookGirl96: **Hahaha, yep. xxxx

She wants to kiss me underneath the mistletoe? That would be my first ever mistletoe kiss, where do we actually buy mistletoe though? People just have it out of nowhere.

**GuitarPlayerr: **Hey, do your friends like me? xxxx

**BookGirl96: **Well, one of them does. The other one, err. xxxx

**GuitarPlayerr: **Oh, ok. xxxx

I didn't want to tell her that I'm no longer best friends with someone that I've known for years but I don't want the same thing to happen to her. Ally said that she had to go and talk to her dad for some reason and gave me her number.

**Ally's POV;**

There was no way that I could confront Dad about Austin yet. I told him to meet me at my house tomorrow and we will explain together. No daughter should be afraid of their own father but I couldn't help being scared whenever I asked for something off him even if it's just for him to sign a letter. If he asks me to do something I would always say yes because I'm a nice person.

"Now, Ally," Dad started, reading the newspaper on the couch. "You would never do something behind my back would you?"

I placed the coffee beans into Dad's mug and boiled the water. "What do you mean?"

"I trust you, Ally," He didn't say anything else after that. I gave him his coffee.

-/-

During lunch Austin and I hung out in a private part of the school playground, we were sitting under a shelter. Dez wasn't too happy about it but that's Dez for you. I think that Austin's a little scared about telling everyone about us. He told me to let him tell everyone because it might feel strange. Austin also told me that he's had a fall out with his best friend, Dallas. I think it's because of me but he keeps denying it for some reason. They used to act as if they were like brothers when I used to see them together. Why would they not be friends anymore because of me?

"Forget about Dallas," Austin ordered. "It doesn't matter,"

"I feel guilty, as if it's my fault," I sighed, Austin moved closer to me. "You've been friends for ages,"

"Don't think like that, it's mostly my fault actually. I ditched the football team,"

"…because I ran away?"

"Alright, it's partly your fault but mostly mine. I don't want to talk about that anymore, you're mine now and that's all what matters,"

Austin seemed so sure about this. He must be worried about this, he might be tough on the outside but he must be a tiny bit soft in the inside. I barely even know who Dallas is but I'm really worried about what may happen to their friendship.

**Austin's POV;**

Ally allowed me to come and see her after school. I haven't actually been inside her house before so this is a first time. Even though before when I visited her house I had it written down, I still remembered where it was but I hated going past Dallas' house with the lights open and not seeing him. All of Ally's lights were on and I thought that they might have been welcoming me. My finger pressed the doorbell, it opened fast and my face dropped as soon as I saw who it was.

"I thought I told you to leave my daughter alone!" he shouted, closing the front door and forcing me to move back as he came towards me.

"I-I-I she wanted to see me," I was trembling too much to speak properly.

"I warned you kid,"

At this rate my legs couldn't move any longer. He was intimidating me, why did I have to get rid of that token? Ally's dad pounded me to the ground.

"Look kid, I don't want you to see my daughter again,"

I tried to use my hands to get up but I couldn't. "Ally would never forgive you if you did that,"

"She deserves better than you, now get off my property," He pushed me to the street and closed the door.

-/-

I didn't want my parents to notice me as soon as I came home but Mom saw my black eye. She ran up to me and asked me what happened.

"Nothing, Mom, don't worry," I muttered, she walked me over to the dinner table and sat me down. Mom gave me an ice packet and put it over my eye.

"Did you get into another fight?"

"No," I took the ice pack off, Mom put it back on. "It wasn't my fault, Mom; I don't want to talk about it," My phone vibrated.

_Where are you?_

_Meet me at the train station tonight at 11:00._

"Mom, I got to go," I went up the stairs but she stopped me.

"Go where, sweetie?"

"Someone's after me, I need to go," She followed me upstairs and I started packing, she helped me put some of my clothes away then passed me some cash.

"How long will you be gone? Where are you going to stay?"

"Mom, I'll be fine, I promise. You'll have to trust me on this one,"

"Austin, is this because of this girl again because you're going to all limits with her,"

I turned around as I reached my bedroom door. "I'd catch a grenade for her,"

**Ally's POV;**

_Grab all of your clothes, everything you need. Your friends and parents don't want us to be together, my parents and friends don't. Get your things, we'll end up together._

Everything was put into my suitcase that I needed. I had no idea what Austin was doing but I trusted him.

_You'll need to sneak out fast before your dad catches you._

Once I had finished, I got my bag which was filled with all my clothes and dropped it out the window. It was easy getting out because when I was little I used pretend that I was part of the fire brigade. The train station's a long way away from where I live but as soon as I saw Austin I knew that I was in the right place. He gave me a hug and I cried when I saw his black eye. A few minutes later I saw a car pull up, it was like dad's… it couldn't be.

"Get away from my daughter!" Dad yelled, he stepped out of his car and looked as if he was going to hurt Austin.

"Dad, stop," I cried, Austin's hands were on my shoulders.

"I'll deal with him," he said into my ear. He then went in front of me. "Look-"

Austin was pushed to the ground and Dad slapped him around the face.

"AUSTIN!" I ran over to him, he was unconscious and was bleeding heavily. Dad laughed at him and at me crying.

"He can't even hit back," He got back into his car and drove away. It began to rain and Austin wasn't getting any better. His cell phone stuck out of his pocket and I immediately dialled someone's number:

Dallas'.

* * *

**A/N - Smiley Reilly - Do I update too often? I took a day off, aha. Emma - You ok? Hahaha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV;**

Austin told me that Dallas lived near me so I thought that it would be better to call him not his parents. Dallas came with an inhaler in his hand. He put in Austin's mouth and pressed the button.

"Austin has asthma?" I tried not to act too surprised.

"Yeah, he tells me to look after it, what happened?" Dallas answered.

"He got slapped, will he be okay?"

"Yeah, it's happened before a while ago, he got into a fight and we used this and he got better," He wiped the blood on Austin's face with a tissue I gave him.

"Thanks for helping; I'm sorry that you guys aren't friends anymore because of me,"

Dallas stood up. "We argue about stupid things like all the time,"

Austin was awake again then looked at me and Dallas. "Did I just get knocked out?" he croaked.

Dallas and I helped him up. Austin looked tired and worn out, there was no way I could go back to see my dad after what he did to him.

"Ally, do you want to stay at mine?" Austin offered. "I could do with some company and me and Dallas aren't friends anymore,"

"Okay, Dallas, can you help with the bags?"

"Sure," We both picked them up, they were really heavy and considering that we have to walk it wasn't very helpful that Dallas didn't get his parents to drive him here.

"I have some money, I'll get a cab," Austin waved at the taxi. We all got into the car, Austin was shaking as well as me.

**Austin's POV;**

Dallas got dropped off so now it's just me and Ally. I would give her a hug and tell her that everything will be okay but my arms are sore and I didn't know if I was right or not this time. The girl I want to be with's dad hates me and beats me up all the time. He doesn't even know anything about me; he probably doesn't even know my name. If Dallas didn't come with my inhaler I would've died and that would be it, no more Austin Moon. Dallas has kept my inhaler for years and he still has it, that's amazing. When Dad finds out what happened I don't know what he will do, I don't want him to find out but he will eventually.

Once I paid the taxi driver, I got out of the car to find Dad open the door. He looked disappointed in me, Ally looked at him slightly scared.

"Dad, this is Ally," I introduced. "Can she stay with us? Her dad has been giving me- her a hard time,"

"Of course she can," Dad smiled. "You both must be freezing, come inside,"

Dad gave Ally hot chocolate and made her watch TV. He didn't let me go out of the kitchen because he knew something was up. I had to tell him but I had no idea how he was going to react. Maybe he'd think less of me, as if I'm some type of wuss.

"Her dad is out to get you?" Dad yelled. "What did you? You didn't…"

"What? NO, of course not, gross!" I opened the door a little to see if Ally was still watching TV, she was asleep. "It's like he's against me,"

"Do you want me to talk to him? Austin you look a state!"

"No, Dad, please don't, I'll sleep it off,"

-/-

Dad wouldn't let me sleep next to Ally. I wanted to keep her company but when I went downstairs I forgot that it was a school day, Ally did too. Dad told us that we didn't have to go in because he wanted to talk to Mr Dawson later after I told him not to. He's at work now and he doesn't know what Ally's dad even looks like or where he lives. Ally was sitting down reading her text messages; they must have been pretty bad because she looked as if she was going to cry. She should have to cry or be afraid of anything, I'm meant to protect her but I'm not doing a pretty good job am I?

"Ally," I sat next to her, she turned and faced me. "I didn't really think, I'm sorry that your dad doesn't want us to be together,"

"It's not your fault, Austin," she mumbled, pressing the delete button on every message she got.

"I wanted us to run away and live happily ever after, like a fairy tale I guess,"

Ally's face lit up. "We can, I don't want to see my dad ever again so we're okay!"

"He's going to look for you, he knows you're with me,"

Ally chewed onto her hair.

**Ally's POV;**

_Ally, I swear, come back home now. _Delete.

_Is your pathetic boyfriend gone? _ Delete.

_If you're with him you'll be sorry, you both will. _Delete.

_I'm going to kill him if you don't break up with him._

As I was about to press delete, Austin stopped me and started typing, I didn't actually see what he put until he sent it – it wasn't nice but there wasn't a nicer way to say it.

_That was him wasn't it?_

"Austin, don't, you're going to make things worse,"

Austin sighed and got his laptop out, how could he go on Music Buds at a time like this? He had new messages, funny, I didn't send him anything.

**Guest56313468, sent a private message to GuitarPlayerr:**

I know your secret, if you don't break up with that BookGirl96 girl I will show the whole school all of your conversations on here with her.

**Guest73545667, sent a private message to GuitarPlayerr:**

LOOL, you think ur soo popular but no1 likes u.

**Guest09124543, sent a private message to GuitarPlayerr:**

I hope u and ur virtual gf die, u r such a blonde haired freak!

"They know who GuitarPlayerr is," Austin said. "Great,"

"The last comment was just too far!" I retorted. "Report it,"

"I guess my second life is over, "

If I got those messages I would be crying by now but Austin is sitting there, he's scrolling down the comments as if they're not a big deal. He then refreshed the pages and freshly new comments appeared. Austin went online and found over fifty friend requests, someone gave him an invite to their room!

"Oh my gosh, someone told everyone my username!"

**Write a private message to Guest56313468:**

Look, bitch, don't -

"Austin, refrain, you're only going to make it worse,"

I pressed the backspace button.

**Austin's POV;**

ASDFGHJKL, WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW ANGRY I AM. SOME EVIL GUTLESS RAT TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT GUITARPLAYERR. Why would someone do that? Can't I just be happy for once or is that impossible? Someone even wished that I was dead, why would they even want Ally to die when they don't even know her? I'm seriously getting fed up now; first it was Ally's dad, then Dallas and now people on Music Buds? Next it will be the whole school that finds out everything about me, I just want to curl up and die. I want to show those stupid guest accounts what I'm made of but Ally won't let me. She wants me to report the comments like a goody too shoes, I'm denying the fact that I'm possibly being cyber bullied. There is no way that I'm coming into school tomorrow.

-/-

I didn't realise how awkward it would be hanging with Ally _all_ day. We don't even act like we're dating, we're playing snakes and ladders. She probably thinks that I'm a boring person right now.

"Yay, you've won for the fifth time!" I sighed, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that you keep losing?" Ally put the game away.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed about this Music Buds thing, why would someone write hurtful things about someone?"

"…because they're low lives, Austin forget about it, okay?"

That's the thing, I can't forget about it. School is going to be impossible to get through, I wish that I could skip school and reply to all those messages. Some of them are offending and like two percent of them are actually nice.

**Ally's POV;**

Austin's parents came home with a takeaway. If Dad found out that I was eating this sort of food I would be in a lot of trouble and I mean A LOT. Austin's parents are so nice, I like talking to them. I'm glad that they like me! They think that I've made a huge impact on Austin. I think they meant it in a good way anyway. Austin's dad didn't speak to my dad today, thankfully, but he thanked Dallas for saving Austin. Austin didn't even tell his parents about him being bullied online which really frustrated me, he must be really scared. He shouldn't be though, it's not like his parents are going to call him a wimp or anything. Can you get cyber bullied by your dad because these text messages keep flying in. I don't know what to do with them, I want to change my number but when he sees me again he's going to beg me into giving him my new number and it will happen again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys, I hope you all had a nice Christmas! ~AllAboutAuslly. x**

* * *

**Austin's POV;**

It's the middle of the night and I swear I can hear a noise. My room's pitch black and it seems as if someone's coming. A second later the door swung open and Ally was standing there in her pyjamas with a torch.

"Austin, can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare," Ally whispered.

"Uh, sure," I moved to the end of my double bed and gave her one of my pillows.

"Thanks," She turned off her torch and laid down. I didn't notice that she also had a teddy bear with her, she must sleep with one too.

-/-

When I woke up Ally was already out of bed, funny because my alarm hasn't gone off yet. I got out of bed and sorted my hair out. School wasn't something that I wanted to do right now but I wanted to protect Ally and maybe make up with Dallas. When I was changed Ally told me that her friend's parents usually gave her a ride to school. My parents had to go to work early and there was no way that I was going to walk so we got the bus. It wasn't nice being crammed with people more than twice your age but at least we got to school. Ally went to her friends and that left me on my own, she did ask if I wanted to come too but I didn't want to make new friends. Dallas was talking to that Brooke girl, I thought they broke up. I wanted to go and talk to him but I waited until she _finally_ went. He didn't look as if he wanted to see me but he didn't leave.

"Hey," I began.

"Oh, hi, how's your 'GF?" Dallas questioned, sarcastically.

"She's fine, hey do you know who told everyone my Music Buds?"

Dallas scratched his head. "Er, no, sorry, I got to go to class," He then went inside to the corridor. Since when did Dallas want to go to class early? When I'm with him he's normally like, 'Can't we stay outside longer?' or 'I'm not in the mood to go to any classes', weird.

**Ally's POV;**

It's Drama and Dez and Austin are in the same class as me. This will be causing some type of drama, I'm sure. Dez knew that I would want Austin to be in my group and he didn't want to be with him but since everyone else was already in groups he ended up with us anyway. The teacher gave me a piece of paper; we had to do a scene about two people having dinner and someone crashing it. Dez suggested that he and I should be the people at the table and that Austin should intrude. We didn't actually have a decent table, it was a child's tea party table and it was plastic. I don't think the school can afford any new props in the moment in time. Just as Dez and I finished setting up, Austin didn't want to be the tea party crasher anymore.

"Austin, this character fits your personality so well," Dez answered, reading the script. "Trust me, you'll do great. Wow, you eye looks bad,"

Austin stood in front of Dez. "Are you trying to say I'm…?" He couldn't think of the word.

"Oh… yeah,"

I moved Austin back where he was supposed to be. "Okay, guys we need to get on so act like you actually like each other please!" I pleaded. He gave Dez a look but let him sit on the plastic seat.

Dez picked up the script and started reading it. "Hey, babe, what would you like for dinner?"

"I would like some turkey but first how about a kiss?" I put the fake mistletoe in between us.

Austin snatched it off of me and ripped it up. "How about we improvise? Mistletoe is so common, what about a…" He looked around for something else to use. "A pen? Although, when you both are about to kiss it explodes on red head,"

What Austin was doing, I don't know but I thought that Austin's idea of improvising and not completely following the script was a good idea.

"Ally, you're going to let him explode a pen on me?" Dez turned to Austin, who was giving him an evil look.

"Dez, I thought you wanted to get at least an A,"

"Yeah, Dec, let me continue, it's for your future," Austin clicked the pen on, Dez ran out the room screaming.

**Austin's POV;**

"Austin, please be nicer to my friends," Ally sighed as we sat brought snack for break. I couldn't help but pay for her, when I was with Cassidy she would always make me pay. Sometimes I didn't even have enough to buy myself anything.

"Dec is weird," I admitted, opening my peanut butter sandwich.

"His name is Dez and so what? You didn't have to scare him out of the classroom!"

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry but I knew what he was doing…" Not wanting to go on I stuffed my face.

"What?" Ally looked confused as she followed me into the corridor to my locker. Dallas was on the other side of the corridor, he was getting something from the vending machine. It looked as if he was trying to break through the machine. Why would Dallas even do that? He wouldn't steal, that's not like him at all. I noticed that there was some glass on the floor and he carried a bunch of soda, chips and candy, checked if anyone saw him then ran off.

"Did Dallas just steal from the vending machine?" Ally muttered, I took her wrist and slowly moved over to the machine. Glass was shattered all over the floor; he must have used a hammer.

"I don't understand," I picked up a piece of the glass. Not knowing how sharp it was it caught my finger. "Ow!"

"Austin Moon," I turned around, Mr Conley was standing behind us. "I would like a word with you,"

More glass fell from the machine. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

"You're in a lot of trouble," He grabbed my arm.

"Austin didn't do this, sir, honest!" Ally protested.

"That's enough and you," He pointed at Ally. "Young lady, get to class!"

-/-

I'm in a dark room and I'm kind of scared. The room is small and I don't know what to do. This is Dallas' mess, not mine!

**BookGirl96: **Austin, are you going to get out? :(

**GuitarPlayerr: **I don't know… it feels as if I'm in prison and I've only been in here for fifteen minutes.

**BookGirl96: **Do you want me to confront Dallas?

**GuitarPlayerr: **NO! Please, just continue working, I'll be ok. :) x

I should just call or text Dallas and tell him what he's done but he probably wouldn't even care now that he's a ROBBER! Why would he need that much food anyway? It was like he was planning to feed his whole family and trust me, he has a big family. Ally's probably going to talk to him even though I told her not to, I have a feeling. I've never been in this room before and Mr Conley literally chucked me inside. It's like a prison, people were crying as I was being taken to my cell and I had these rubber hand cuffs on, maybe they have a low budget. They're entertaining though, when I press them they squeak! I got a little bit carried away and one of the teacher's came in and turned the lights on, there was a light switch? Wow, I didn't know that.

"Mr Moon? Can you come this way please?" a teacher took the rubber hand cuffs off me.

"Hehe, Mr Moon…" I got up and followed her. Sixteen, Austin, you're sixteen now.

**Ally's POV;**

Austin isn't back yet and I'm with Trish watching the cheerleaders practise their cheers. They usually don't let anyone watch them rehearse but Trish couldn't be bothered to go outside which is understanding. Cassidy was acting as if she was head cheerleader and she was bossing everyone around. She told the girls that they were doing it wrong and that their moves were horrible. Trish wanted to get a better view so we hid behind the curtains.

"Girls, we have snacks, thank you, babe!"

I got a closer look, Dallas was handing CASSIDY the soda, chips and candy that he stole! He gave in to Austin's ex, why?

"Do I need to do everything for you?" Dallas groaned. "I did your laundry, cleaned your car, exposed Austin's Music Buds account, brought you a new dress,"

Wait, back up…

Dallas told everyone about Austin's account and gave it to Cassidy? Why?

"Fine, I'll make Austin break up with this girl, what's her name?"

Trish gasped then looked at me. Dallas wants Austin to break up with me?

"BookGirl96,"

"No, stupid, her real name,"

"Oh, Ally Dawson, brunette, unpopular…"

"If she's unpopular then this will be easy," She opened one of the soda bottles. I was going to get out and tell Dallas about Austin but Trish stopped me. Dallas has changed, why the heck does he want me and Austin to break up so much to tell everyone Austin's account name? I need to tell Austin. Dallas was kissed by Cassidy on the cheek and he tried to get a candy bar but Cassidy slapped his hand. He should be lucky that he hasn't been slapped by me, on the face.

**Ally's POV;**

Mr Conley was sitting behind his front desk, I was in the middle of Mom and Dad who came into school. Yes, my parents came into school for no reason and I'm totally getting blamed for something that I didn't even do.

"Austin, do you know how much the damage costs?" Mr Conley inquired, stupidly.

"Mom, Dad, it wasn't me I swear!" I yelled a bit too loud.

"Mr Conley, Austin wouldn't do something like this," Mom remarked, sitting with her handbag on her lap.

He looked at my personal record. "Austin Moon, put fireworks in the school trashcan, started a food fight, make disturbing gestures with a female student and the latest, got into a fight with another student leaving them off school…"

"That was the old me, even ask Ally – she was there!"

"Austin, dial it down," Dad tuned in. "My son is not a thief, if he was there while it happened he would know who the real thief is,"

"Okay," Mr Conley stood up and moved in front of me. "Austin, look into my eyes, did you break into the vending machine?"

He was wearing glasses so it wasn't such a big deal. "No,"

"Who was the student?"

Some memories came into my head.

_"Get up,"_

_"First you have to compliment her,"_

_ "You have beautiful eyes, may I have this dance?"_

_"Alright, the guy has to lead, take her hand,"_

_"How?" "Austin, you're going to fast,"_

_"I didn't get her name, I don't even know what she looks like," _

_"I'm sorry, Austin but there's other girls," _

_"She looked at me and said 'oh', I feel like crap. Dallas, I'm sorry but I'm really not in the mood to go to the football match," _

_ "You have to go, Austin, the other's look up to you. You're our best player,"_

_"Wow, you went outside a girl's house even though her dad told you not to? Now that's my best friend!" _

"Austin?" Mr Conley patted my shoulder. "Who was it?"

My hands began to sweat, my body got hotter and mouth went numb. I didn't know what to say. Yes, I wanted to go all out and blame Dallas but he was my best friend, I can't just let him get the blame for it.

"I-I-I can't remember,"

My cell phone vibrated, I got it out.

**BookGirl96: **It was Dallas. He told everyone to get Cassidy to break us up, I don't know exactly why, though. I'm sorry, Austin. x

"Oh, yeah, it was a guy called, Dallas, I remember now,"

If he sinks that low then I will sink lower than the Titanic.

* * *

**A/N - Guest - Alt K is a reference to Suite Life On Deck, it means to kiss. Vashayla - WHAT? There no serious relationship? There needs to be a build up before it leads up to complete Auslly! :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV;**

I had to wait till Austin and his parents came out of the principal's office because I didn't have the keys to get home. When they came out Austin looked worried, he must have told Mr Conley about what Dallas did. On the journey back home Austin got a text from Dallas, it was really mean what he said, I wanted them to be friends again but now I don't think that's possible. Austin's parent's told me to give him some space when he ran up to his room, I felt sorry for him. I was given a new number so Dad wouldn't contact me. There's no way that Dad would be able to keep Sonic Boom running without me and I actually liked working there but he would kill me if I set foot in that place again. Dallas must be in a lot of trouble right now, well I hope he is! Now he's on Cassidy's side and that's kind of disappointing. I decided to give Austin a call…

"Austin, its Ally, please come downstairs,"

"No way,"

"Can I come inside?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

As soon as Austin said yes I ran over to his door and opened it. He was sitting at the end of his bed cutting up his pictures of Dallas and himself. So far he has managed to destroy ten photos and I'm not going to let him get rid of any more. I took the scissors out of his hands and put them on his table. He looked confused and crossed his arms.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Austin," I advised.

Austin looked offended. "I thought you were on my side!" he shouted.

"Austin, I am, you and Dallas have been best friends for years. They must be some reason he wanted us to break up…"

"To be Cassidy's boyfriend?" He disposed the ruined photos. "My ex, that's sick,"

"Why don't you call him? He could be in a cold cell right now," I switched Austin's phone on and handed it to him.

"Fine," Austin dialled Dallas' number and waited for him to answer.

**Austin's POV;**

"Hey, I can't talk to anyone right now but if this is Austin I'm really sorry and I never should have left you like that. I don't know what happened to me, I guess I got jealous of you and Ally so I went off with Cassidy. She treated me like I was her personal slave, I didn't mean to stoop that low. I miss hanging out with you and I want us to be best friends again. If this isn't Austin then hey… got to go,"

After I listened to what he had to say I texted him.

_Dallas, how about we talk again when you get out from wherever you are? _

Ally stared at me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just pleased that you both made up,"

-/-

Dallas told me to meet him at like eight outside the mall. Ally wanted to come with me but I told her not to just in case Dallas felt weird again. Before I went to the mall I looked at Sonic Boom, it was closed. There was a poster hanging on the door, I took it off.

_My daughter has been taken by her stupid boyfriend. I will find him and I will kill him, Ally will be back working soon. –Lester_

He doesn't scare me, what is he going to do? Yes, he almost killed me last time but he isn't actually going to kill me if he see me again is he?

_I'd like to see you try, leave me alone._

Dallas texted me:

_Austin, hurry up! _

"You'd like to see me try, eh?" the voice was so obvious, the way it was deep, rusty and dark. I knew who it was, I couldn't turn around, I didn't want to.

"What do you want from me?" I muttered, sticking the note back onto the door.

"I was going to use this penknife for my dinner but I can chance my plans…"

My body trembled and I turned around, he did have a penknife and he was holding onto it tightly. Why does he still want to kill me? "Where's my daughter? Why hasn't she replied to my text messages or calls?"

"She doesn't need you, you're a mess. Look at yourself, you're drunk!"

Lester smacked me on the face. It wasn't enough to knock me out but it did shock me a little. He then pushed me against the store window.

"Leave him alone!" another voice ordered, I looked aside. Dallas ran over to me, Lester let go of me.

"Who are you?" He faced Dallas.

"None of your concern, I had to save Austin last time because you almost killed him," Dallas stood next to me. "Austin, why were you even here?"

"I don't really know, I'm sorry,"

"Let's just get out of here,"

Lester wasn't looking so we literally ran off. I felt relieved that he didn't kill me this time but I was pleased that Dallas kind of saved my life yet again. He knew that I was shaken up so he walked me home. I say that I'm not scared but what's the point? There's a possibility that he will find out where Ally is and kill me in my sleep. Dad was surprised to see Dallas with me but he still let him in. We both went upstairs to see Ally trying to glue the photos I that ruined back together.

**Ally's POV;**

"Hi, Dallas…" I smiled. "Hey, Austin,"

"Hello," Dallas sat down on the computer chair. "I'm sorry, Ally,"

"Do you like Cassidy or Brooke?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

"I don't think I even deserve any girl, to be honest. I'm going to have a break and just concentrate on football and my friends,"

I stuck the photos back onto Austin's wall then looked at Austin. He was standing still with his hand on his cheek. It's unusual for Austin to be this quiet. Dallas went over to him and removed his hand, it was throbbing red and bleeding a little.

"You saw my dad, didn't you?" Austin sat on the edge of the table; I gave him a wet wipe from my bag. "Why would you do that?!"

"I wasn't thinking. He had a note on the Sonic Boom window, he wants to find you and when he does I'm toast," Austin explained, wiping the mark on his cheek.

"He nearly got hold of Austin - he had a penknife and everything. We need to call the cops before it's too late," Dallas added.

I hesitated. "On my dad…?"

Dallas nodded. "It's the only option at the moment and it probably will be. I'm sorry, Ally,"

My dad is so horrible to Austin but I'd hate to call the cops on him. He could go to jail and since Mom isn't here I wouldn't have any other family member here in Miami. I looked at Austin, his hand was covering his cheek. "Okay then,"

Dallas got his cell phone out.

-/-

Austin's parents sat with us in the living room with the officers. Dallas sat next to me and Austin had to stand up and show what my dad did to him. I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't help it, it was so sad seeing what Austin was going through. One of the officers asked me for his age and appearance, I gave it to them and told them where he lives. Austin explained to them that he didn't like me hanging out with him which was understandable but when he hit him he didn't get why he did.

"Are you going to arrest my dad?" I questioned, watching the other officer write down notes.

"I'm afraid so, dear," she retorted. "We will be asking him some questions down at the station,"

Wow, my dad's probably going to jail and it's nearly Christmas. This is going to be the best Christmas ever, not. I can't live with Austin's and his parents forever, eventually I will have to leave and find somewhere else to live. It's going to take a long time to hold in that I won't be with Dad for Christmas this year.

"Mom, where will Ally stay?" Austin quizzed, sitting down on the other side of me.

"We will find Ally somewhere," she responded.

Somewhere? What where? I want to stay here with Austin, I would feel safe with him and I'm fine staying here, I have all my stuff – I'm totally fine! Maybe Austin and his family are getting fed up with me, maybe they'd prefer me not being here.

Austin whispered into my ear. "You will stay with me, Ally. I want to protect you,"

I can say that I felt better but how will Austin persuade his parents to let me stay here for longer? Hopefully he will be able to but I kind of doubt that he will.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for the 32 follows, I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Austin's POV;**

A few school days passed and it was our winter break. Its three days until Christmas and Ally's helping Mom, Dad and I put up decorations. She told me that usually when she has Christmas her dad doesn't let her put up many but since we have a lot we gave her as much as we could. I have been so tempted to kiss Ally but she and I want our first kiss under the mistletoe. In the box of Christmas tree stuff I found some mistletoe that I didn't even know we had. It didn't look that old so Mom or Dad must have brought it recently. When I visited Music Buds the world was all Christmassy, it was covered with snow, a giant tree and decorations of course! In the end I took Ally's advice and reported the comments on my profile page. I got an automatic email saying that someone will look into the case but I don't know what else will happen. Someone called No1PrettyChick added me and I'm pretty sure that that it's Cassidy, I guess she finally came to her senses and made an account. She's a member already and her bio says 'I don't date peasants, sorry x' a bit grim but I guess she'll be getting a lot of attention with her short pink pixel dress.

"Austin, can I ask you a question?" Ally stood behind me.

I swivelled my chair. "Sure,"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me and my friends on Christmas Eve," Ally answered so quickly I wasn't sure if what she said what right.

"Tomorrow? They don't like me and they will probably be annoyed that I'll be with you," There wasn't another excuse I could think of.

"You could invite Dallas. Trish's mom booked us a room to party in and stuff wooo!" Ally danced a little, it wasn't the best dance. "Please come, Austin?"

"Yes, okay whatever," I agreed.

Ally wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Austin. I better sort out the invites; Trish is too lazy to do them herself!" She went downstairs.

Christmas Eve is going to be a long night…

**Ally's POV;**

"Trish, I can't wait for your party, you don't mind if I invite Austin right?" I was speaking to Trish on my phone whilst making invites. Austin's mom let me use some of the card she uses to make hand outs for Moon's Mattress Kingdom. This party is going to be a hit and I'm really sure about it.

"Uh, Ally, I know he's your boyfriend and all but I don't think that's a good idea. He's going to probably argue with Dez a lot," Trish replied.

"Well, I also invited Dallas, is that okay?"

"ALLY! This is supposed to be a small get together, not some sort of big bash,"

"Chill, Trish, I only invited them two," I put my finished invite to Dallas on the pile.

"Fine, but that six people,"

"Six? There's me, Austin, you, Dez and Dallas…"

"I also invited Trent,"

My pen almost fell out of my hand. "What? Trish!"

"Well, it's either Trent comes or Austin won't be able to come,"

"Alright, just make sure that they're not together at the party, got to go bye,"

Austin and Trent aren't going to get along and it's so obvious. Trish should've not had invited Trent anyway, I didn't know that they were friends. I'm not going to tell Austin that Trent will be there just in case he thinks there's some type of rivalry again between them. It's almost Christmas, there shouldn't be any fighting or arguing, I don't want there to be any but I have a feeling there will be.

-/-

The police called, they said that my dad's in jail. They let him speak to me and the only thing he said was 'As soon as I get out of here that boy will die'. I know for a fact that he won't be out for a while but it was kind of worrying. He didn't even ask me how I was, proves how much he cares about me.

**Austin's POV;**

Today's the day of the Christmas Eve party. I'm learning a new song that I found in Ally's book thingy. I hope she doesn't mind me using it but the song is really good!

_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_'Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me and it's you _

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do _**(1)**

She also added the chords but even though they're supposed to be for piano I made it work for the guitar. It didn't sound pretty bad actually! I would've shown Ally but she's gone out with her friends to set the party up, she went out before I even woke up but let's all be honest I would've have come anyway. There's more things in this book like a drawing of err, GuitarPlayerr she must have drawn it before we met. A couple of pages after I saw my name, it was written in red for love, or blood. A thought crept passed my mind; this is her diary isn't it? Another thought occurred…

What am I getting my girlfriend for Christmas?

I totally forgot, she must be buying my present and I haven't even brought hers – now I feel awful! My drawers were filled with junk and I don't have much money left. Wait a minute, I have a perfect solution.

**Ally's POV;**

Dez, Trish and I decided to go shopping early to avoid the madness of other people. Unfortunately a lot of people were there already and we had to queue forever to get the Christmas decorations. Trish went to the bathroom so Dez and I were left waiting in the line. Coincidentally Trish came out as soon as we paid for the items and she kept asking if I got her present yet. I already came prepared and brought all my friends' presents like a week ago. It took me ages to find a good present for Austin but in the end I managed to find the perfect gift for him.

"Hey, Ally, can we go in the grotto?" Dez gasped, pointing at Santa's grotto in the food court. It was full of little kids waiting in line to talk to Santa.

"Dez, you're way too old!" Trish laughed.

Dez frowned. "No, I'm not..."

When they finished arguing we went to the room were our party was hosted. It was empty and freezing, hopefully when the room is up and running the heating will improve. Trish told me that she gave Trent his invite as soon as she saw him, which was this morning. I told Austin to give Dallas his invite because I didn't want to go past my house to post it for him. Giving Dez the job of blowing balloons probably wasn't the best idea but there's only three of us so we'll have to act faster I guess. While Trish was making the cake, I made some snowflakes out of paper. It took me a while to make a strand of them but when I finished I hung them across the ceiling.

"Tonight's going to be great!" I predicted, jumping down from the chair.

"I know right, I just hope that I have plenty of experience from working in a bakery for one day," Trish beamed.

Trish put herself in charge for the food, let's just hope that the buys the rest.

**Austin's POV;**

Dallas looked as if he just woken up when I saw him. I gave him his invitation and he told me that it's a bit short notice but he'll come just for the laughs. Mom and Dad made me stay at Moon's Mattress Kingdom with them because I haven't been there for a while. They didn't let me work at the counter so I had to unbox more mattresses, how fun. I wasn't even allowed to talk to anyone, I was put in a small room with just boxes, honestly I didn't even knew this room exist. Guess I wasn't paying much attention…

**BookGirl96: **This party is going to be so fun!

**GuitarPlayerr: **It's going to rock, hey who's going to be the DJ?

**BookGirl96: **DJ? We only have a couple of CDs…

**GuitarPlayerr: **Ok, good thing it's only going to be us five.

**BookGirl96: **Yep, just us five! :):):)

**GuitarPlayerr: **Is that supposed to be the sarcastic smile?

**BookGirl96: **What? No, of course no! See you at the party.

That was kind of strange but I'm still looking forward to the party. It's going to be much better than the prom; well any party's better than the prom. Ally and her friends don't really have much to beat then anyway!

Somehow I managed to get polyester in my pants, nice…

* * *

**A/N - (1) - It's Me, It's You, Austin & Ally!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV;**

Austin and Dallas are here. Trish said that Trent is coming late for some reason. We have the CD player on full blast and it looks as if everyone is having fun! Well, Dez wanted to play party games but Dallas said no, I think someone's being a party pooper. Trish must have tasted some of the cake she made because she said that she doesn't feel very well. I advised no one to eat any of the food that was home made. Austin walked over to me, he looked fed up.

"Ally, Dallas thinks that this party blows," he said, scratching his head.

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms and watched Dallas play with a balloon. "Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"Err, because I kind of agree with him, I'm sorry, Ally," He went back to sit next to Dallas.

I went over to Dez who was playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey. He must be the only one that's having fun. I'm sure that he's poked himself in the finger a couple of times but he's not crying so that's alright.

-/-

About an hour or so later Trent came in. He acted as if he was on time and as if he was the main attention of the party. Thankfully Austin's in the bathroom right now so he didn't cause much of a scene, yet. Trent greeted everyone by getting a microphone and going 'Hey, it's me, Trent!' I think Austin could hear him all the way from the bathroom and that's down the hall. Trish didn't mind though, she was just smiling and suddenly she felt better. Dallas on the other hand disliked Trent like me, he thinks that he's full of himself and he wanted him to stay off school for like at least two months.

"Trent, I think you should leave," Dallas began, taking the microphone off of him.

"Why? I'm just getting this party started," Trent explained, doing a dance move and almost tripped.

"Yes, Trent," Austin came in wiping his hands with tissue paper. "Pack your bags and get out of my face,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, let's not fight," Trish answered, standing in the middle of them. "Who wants cake?" She then picked up some cake with her hands and put a chunk into Trent and Austin's mouth.

"Trish!" I shrieked.

"Ew, what is this?" Austin spat the cake into his tissue.

"It tastes like a baby's butt," Trent didn't spit out but the only reason why he probably didn't was because he was trying to explain the taste. "Actually, more like dirt," He rinsed his mouth out with punch.

**Austin's POV;**

Trent's back. I can't even say his name without having the urge to throw up and it isn't because of that cake Ally's friend made that's for sure. He was trying to be the better guy by trying to swallow it and everyone knew that it tasted like crap. I knew that the party would be bad; I thought that Ally would pull it off. Dallas has fallen asleep, Dez is making up jokes on stage, Trish (I think that's her name) is trying to hit the piñata, Ally's cleaning up the cake that landed up on the floor and Trent has gone to the bathroom. I wanted to wake Dallas up but he had the right idea of falling asleep anyway. Do you think that if I make a run for it no one will notice?

"Ally, why are you cleaning up?" I questioned, watching her put some food into containers.

"The party's nearly over," Ally sighed.

"REALLY? YES!" Ally gave me a look. "I mean, boo what a bummer. My mom wants to know when she can pick us up…"

"Okay, I'm ready to be picked up now,"

"I'll give her a call,"

My phone's in my pocket. Luckily it didn't get any cake on it. If it did my dad would probably kill me because it's new. It's really not actually, I got it like last year but if my contract is still running I can't change it, horray!

-/-

Ally was in a mood when we got back home, she slammed my bedroom door in my face. Considering that she's in my room, angry there was no way that I was going to go in and tell her to get out when she's like that so I just sat down on the couch and watched TV. It was ten and I could hear my parents talking and making dinner or something. They always eat after me; I don't think I've eaten with them for a while. I looked at a DVD on the table, it was called Loved You More – I don't understand why my parents like watching chick flicks every week. Once I watched a movie with them and literally felt awkward watching the sex scene with them. From now on I have stopped myself from watching anything on TV with them. Mom came in with a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"I thought you would be with Ally," she assumed, using her fork to pick up the spaghetti.

"She's in a mood," I sighed, reading the back of the DVD. "She will slap me if I go in my room,"

"No, she won't don't be silly, go and talk to her. I know you don't want to watch this movie with me and your father,"

"Actually, it seems quite-"

"Austin!"

"Alright, sheesh,"

**Ally's POV;**

"Please don't hurt me," Austin covered his face as soon as I opened the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I commented, sitting on his computer chair.

"You slammed the door in my face, I'm not crazy for thinking that you would," Austin cried, sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry, I was mad,"

"Why?" Austin started playing with my bear; he was trying to make it climb up the wall. "Sorry," He put it down.

"The party was awful," There wasn't really any positive outcomes of that party.

"It's not like you hosted it, Trish did," Austin got his guitar out and began to tune it. Austin's Music Buds name has guitar in it but I haven't even asked him to play yet. He could be some next internet sensation and I wouldn't even know!

"Austin, I barely ever go to a party and I really wanted this one to be the best,"

"Oh, well we still have tomorrow,"

"I guess," Tomorrow's going to be better; I'll have my first kiss with Austin. It's my first Christmas without Dad, he'll be in a cold cell maybe not even celebrating it. Austin's family probably celebrate it way different to me. Tomorrow should be fun celebrating Austin Style.

-/-

Both Austin and I woke up late, what a surprise it was since it was Christmas. As soon as I woke up I sprinkled confetti on Austin who was still asleep.

"Daddy, I didn't wet the bed this time I swear!" he muttered, I'm guessing he's sleep talking.

I removed the covers, Austin was awake immediately. "Merry Christmas, Ally!" He sat up and put me on his lap.

"I got you a present," I beamed, handing him a carefully wrapped present.

"Me too!" Austin gave me a box that had a ribbon on top. "Open it,"

I did as I was told and removed the lid off the box. It was a pink iPod Nano with the name 'Ally' engraved at the back. "Austin, thank you so much, I love it!"

"There's also a song on it that I wrote for you,"

"Open yours then,"

Austin unwrapped my present. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw what I gave him. "PANCAKE MIX IN THE SHAPE OF HEARTS? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Austin gave me a hug and checked the rest of the box inside was also a Music Buds bear with his username on the t-shirt the bear was wearing. "Ally, you're the best,"

I was too busy listening to Austin's song to answer. It's amazing, I can't believe Austin could write something so sweet like that. What's better than Austin singing and playing on his guitar? I took my earphones out. "Austin, that song was awesome, why don't you sing that often?"

"It's just something I do for fun, my dad said that I don't have much of a chance making it," Austin played with his own bear this time.

**Austin's POV;**

It's not just that I don't have a chance of making it. This one time I embarrassed myself in front of everyone when I auditioned for a talent show on TV a couple of years ago. When I was singing, my voice broke and I started to sound like a chipmunk. People thought that I was using autotune somehow even though my audition was live, I have never been more humiliated in my life. Mom said that I should be lucky that my voice broke at an early stage but she doesn't understand. Dad has my audition on video and one time he showed it to _all_ of my family and it was even worse when it aired on TV, everyone at school made fun of me and called me Alvin. If I don't perform in front of everyone no one will make fun of me, that's why I didn't want to sing in front of Ally when I was going to so I went to the 'bathroom' and recorded in there! My phone vibrated…

_Merry Christmas, bro! Don't have too much fun with Ally._ ;)

Oh Dallas.

_Haha, Merry Christmas, Dallas – don't stay under the mistletoe with Brooke!_

I should be chillin' with my folks, I know, but I'mma be under the mistletoe.

* * *

**A/N - I made an online narrator say this. It was funny! Princess-Girl12 - I'm a big fan as you can see! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally's POV;**

Austin's parents gave me a gift card for mattresses. I said that they shouldn't have but they said that they insist. Austin offered me to give them to him so he could burn them; I told him that I'm very grateful. We left the house early to visit the mall, it's always amazing on Christmas day. The lights are on and the atmosphere is like Times Square on New Year's Eve, amazing. I didn't know exactly why Austin wanted to take me but I didn't mind going. Austin took me to the pond that I used to visit when I was younger, I didn't know he knew where it was.

"Other than kiss you, there's something that I've wanted to do with you for a while," Austin admitted.

I was a little worried.

"Not that," He took my hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," I grinned.

Austin put one of my earphones into his and my ear and played a slow song. I put my hands onto his shoulder; I didn't know he was so good at slow dancing. "You're fantastic but the song's over,"

"Too bad," He turned the iPod off. "If only there was something else to do…" Austin moved over to a tree, his phone started vibrating.

"Yeah, are you going to get that?" I laughed.

-/-

It turned out to be Austin's grandmother saying Merry Christmas. It's very sweet of her to call her grandson but I could tell that Austin didn't want to speak to her. After they had finished talking I wanted to take him somewhere. Austin thought that I was going to take him to see Swamp Bride but there was no way I was going to sit through a three hour movie that consisted of the brides being eaten. Instead I took him to the park for a picnic. Couples always come here on Christmas but I haven't been with anyone before.

"Ally, we're the youngest couple here," Austin moaned, picking up a muffin from the basket.

"So, I've always wanted to come here when I was little," I sighed.

Austin laid down on the blanket. "Hey, there are initials on this tree, A+A,"

I turned around and looked, he was right. "Did you write that?"

"No, I didn't. It must be some cute old couple, 1963 – now,"

"Awe, that is cute, I wish that was like us!" I reread the engraving.

"Maybe it could,"

Austin gave me his muffin. "Blueberry's not my thing," I took it and he smirked at me.

"How can you not like blueberry? Weirdo," He punched me lightly.

**Austin's POV;**

Hey, Ally can I kiss you now? No, snap out of it, Austin. Every time when I look into her eyes I think about kissing her. I'm so glad that we've left that picnic place now, I don't think I would be able to cope any longer. We went home; my parents are working on Christmas which is sad. On like every occasion they keep it open for more money. Mom left us some baking mix to make a large cake, I don't know about Ally but I'm really bad at baking so I might just leave her to do it. Then again I don't want to be the guy that can't make a cake. I poured the cake mix into a bowl without reading the instructions. Ally read the back of the box and put the oven on, I knew that. She added butter, sugar and eggs. Ally must have made a lot of cakes when she was younger.

"Can I mix?" I asked eagerly, I picked up the electric whisk. "The cake I mean,"

"Oh okay," Ally remarked, wiping her hands.

"Yee!" I pressed the on button and whisked the mix, I think I was a little fast because Ally took over. There goes Ally Dawson overtaking me working, I'll just decorate the cake later.

"Next, pour it into the tin,"

"Can I lick when it's finished?" I took the bowl. "I meant the mix,"

"Yes, you can lick the bowl,"

The tin was put in front of me and I poured the mix into the tin. When it was filled all the way down I was allowed to lick the bowl while Ally put the tin into the oven, mmm. As soon as I knew it, it was all gone!

"Hey, Blondie, you have cake on your face," Ally took the cake off my face and tasted it. "Chocolaty, nice,"

-/-

Once the cake was ready to come out the oven, Ally let me decorate it with chocolate icing and she added white chocolate shavings. Mom's going to be so proud of us; I can't wait till we all taste it, almost as much as I can't wait until we kiss. I put the cake aside and tried not to eat it, I could tell that Ally wanted to try it too but we had to wait. I'm so hungry, I checked the refrigerator. The turkey was uncooked, what the heck, Dad? There was a note on the turkey:

_Austin, please leave the turkey in the oven for four hours. _

_~Dad_

Other instructions were on the back; I opened the oven door and placed the turkey inside. Never in my life have I ever cooked a turkey but I like turkey so if anyone gets food poisoning it's on me. I set the oven and put the egg timer on. This will be a very anticipating four hours of my life.

"How about a Christmas sing along?" I suggested, getting my guitar out as Ally sat on the couch with me.

"Sure, what song?" Ally agreed.

"I wanna hear you sing… Santa Baby," I'm going to put her on the spot but I want to hear her sing. Before she said that she didn't know the words I put them up on my laptop. "When you're ready,"

"Mean,"

Smiling, I strummed my guitar and began playing.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me, I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,"

"I feel bad, I'll do the next part, even though I'll sound gay," I took a deep breath. "Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue, well I'll wait up for you, dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah. Think of all the fun I've missed,"

Ally joined in with me. "Think of all the boys I haven't kissed," I laughed and continued to play.

"Next year I could be just as good," Probably not.

"If you check off my Christmas list, Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot, I've been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight," Ally signalled to me.

"Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed, to a platinum mine, Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight," I scrolled the screen on my laptop down.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree,"

"With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,"

"I really do believe in you,"

"Let's see if you believe in me," Ally looked into my eyes, did she have to?

"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, and I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight,"** (1)**

We both clapped as the song was over and Ally curtsied.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice…" I stammered.

"Thank you, so did you really want to give me a ring? Just kidding,"

"Phew…"

**Ally's POV;**

"When are your parents coming home?" I wondered, looking through the window.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Austin remarked. "Hey, is that a bunny on a bicycle?" He pointed out the window.

"No," I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Do you want to go in the garden? We could do some cloud watching…"

"Okay, you know how much I love cloud watching…"

Austin led me to the garden door. As he opened the door I noticed that hanging off the top of the frame was a piece of mistletoe. He turned around and faced me.

"I'm sorry, Ally, looks like we'll have to kiss to get past," Austin scratched his head. "I don't want to get bad luck and…" He pointed directly to the mistletoe. It was cute how out of all the places he put it there. I tried looking around to see if he put it up but he didn't. I thought that the most logic place to put it was as soon as you came in, that would be awkward if his friends randomly came in.

"Awe, I hate bad luck, I guess we can't go outside," I played on.

"I can take that chance, or…" Austin bent down a little to kiss me; I leaned in until our lips touched. He put his arm around my waist. His lips were so soft and sweet; Austin pulled away and smiled, shyly. "Merry Christmas, Ally,"

* * *

**A/N - ...and that's mischievous Austin for you! (1) - Santa Baby - Taylor Swift's version. Happy New Year to my followers and reviewees, I hit 40 follows, that's awesome. THANK YOU! :') **


	15. Chapter 15

**Austin's POV;**

Ally fell for my garden trick, I knew it would work. I'm so happy that we finally kissed, now I don't have to wait – I could just go 'Hey, babe,' and just kiss her. Cassidy kissed me different to Ally, she would just basically bite my face off. When Ally and I kissed it was different, now I understand what Dallas meant by saying that Cassidy would eat me. Mom and Dad have just walked in and they instantly found our chocolate cake. I didn't want them to have any but Ally offered them a slice as soon as she caught them staring at it.

"Why not?" Dad grinned, ruffling my hair. "I'm sure you and Austin have done a brilliant job!" He cut himself a slice and put in a paper plate. Dad then picked out the tiniest piece and put it into his mouth, at least he didn't pretend to eat it.

"Well, do you like it, Dad?" I babbled, sipping my bottle of water.

Mom walked into the kitchen with the phone. "Ally, sweetie, your dad wants to talk to you," she exclaimed.

Ally took the phone. "Thanks, Mrs Moon," She went in the living room.

Dad must have put the cake in the trash can when I wasn't looking. I don't think he liked it; will he even like the turkey? I wonder what Ally and her dad talks about, it must be weird having a dad in prison. If that was me I wouldn't tell anyone, I'd be paranoid of getting bullied. She doesn't talk much about him anymore to me. My black eye is starting to fade away thankfully, I think she wants to start afresh and erase him from her life. I don't want her to completely get rid of him even though he treated me badly, I just want her to move on but not completely if you know what I mean.

"My dad wants me to visit the station soon," Ally spoke, as I entered the living room.

"Do you want to?" I looked down at the floor.

"I have to visit him soon, he wants me to,"

I gulped. "You want to visit someone who almost killed me?"

"He won't hurt me; we'll talk through a glass window, Austin,"

After all this Ally wants to go, why would she even what to visit that man?

"When is the visit?"

Ally faced me. "Two days,"

Two days? He wants her to visit that soon? I didn't actually know that you could just book appointments like that. Unless if there was some important reason that Ally had to say yes to him, like life or death or if he had to make a huge decision like if he should get a haircut or not…

"You're not going to go, right? Why does he need to talk to you?"

"Austin, he's my dad," She then went upstairs.

-/-

**GuitarPlayerr: **I'm not letting you go.

Typing on my phone is getting worse.

**BookGirl96: **Austin, I have to. Why do you care so much?

**GuitarPlayerr: **Because you're my gurkfriend.

**BookGirl96: **I'm your what?

**GuitarPlayerr: **I MEANT GIRLFRIEND. It's not easy writing on my phone you know. :(

"What's the point of texting if you're both in the same house?" Mom quizzed, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Mom!" I gasped, panting in shock. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long…"

**Ally's POV;**

"I hope you all like the turkey I made," Austin smiled, trying to cut the turkey with a large knife. It wasn't going quite well for him.

"Wow, Austin you're so strong," I joked, getting some more roast potatoes.

"It's overcooked," Austin's dad took the knife off Austin and tried to cut it himself.

"I don't understand," Austin sat back down. "The egg timer was set,"

"Sweetie, the timer only goes up to fifty five minutes and I guess you didn't hear the ping sound because it's broken,"

Nice one, Austin. I'm sure he didn't mean to but now we don't have any turkey. Every Christmas my dad and I would share a whole turkey, we would be sick the next day though. How could Austin mistake forty minutes for four hours and why didn't he check on it at least every half an hour? Sometimes I don't understand Austin…

"Geez, I'm sorry I ruined Christmas dinner!" I didn't think he would be so hurt.

"Austin, don't be so hard on yourself, it was an accident," Austin's mom and dad started to pack up the whole of the table, even my plate when I was eating.

"Yeah, an accident," Austin got up and got his hoodie. Wanting to know what he was doing, I followed him. Where was he going? He stopped and turned around as soon as he hit the corner of the sidewalk. "Ally, why are you following me?"

"Because I'm your gurkfriend," I answered, smirking a little rushing over to him. "Where are you going?"

"To get a takeaway,"

"The shops are closed, it's Christmas,"

"Oh right,"

I didn't realise how cold it was when it's dark. Why didn't I bring my jacket?

"Here, have my hoodie," Austin took his hoodie off and put it on me. "Extra warm,"

I smiled, he took my hand. He wasn't even going to get a takeaway, we went to the pond where we danced. The pond lights came on as soon as we walked over to it. A bunch of small fishes came over, they must have been a family. It's cute how different species have a closer relationship than humans, I wish everyone's family could be like that but that's not the reason why Austin came here.

"The pond at night is so beautiful," I whispered, putting my hand into the water.

Austin knelt down next to me. "Not as beautiful as you,"

"Do you know how cringey that was?"

"…but it was cute right?" I splashed him. "Hey, don't splash me, I would splash you too but that's the only hoodie I like,"

Austin took my hand and we got up. "I think we should go back before your parents get worried," I implied.

"I can't believe I ruined dinner,"

I kissed him. "You didn't ruin it!"

Austin froze. "You Alt K'd me,"

**Austin's POV;**

Did I really say that earlier?

Well, my parents weren't that upset to see me go. They were sitting down and watching TV and eating oven made pizza, why didn't I think of that? While Ally went to the bathroom I went into the kitchen and remembered about the pancake mix that Ally brought me! On an unselfish note I made four pancakes and made them into a heart shape with a heart shaper thingy that came in the box. I wrote on the first pancake that was addressed to Mom in syrup: 'I'm sorry I overcooked the turkey'. The second one was for Ally, I wrote: 'I did ruin dinner, I'm really sorry' and a sad face, people go easier when there's a sad face added. On Dad's I wrote: 'I think you need to buy a new egg timer', what is true. On mine I just wrote that I am a failure but in small writing because I already felt bad, I didn't want to feel worse. I left it on the side and took mine and Ally's upstairs, I didn't want to disturb them watching TV.

Ally came into my room and picked up the plate with the pancake on. Minding my own business I scanned through my guitar book.

"Nice pancake, Austin," Ally began. "I think you had unnecessary words on it though,"

I choked on my pancake. "Hahaha. Hey, you don't mind me hanging out with Dallas tomorrow, right?"

"Why would I mind?" Ally took another bite out of the pancake.

"No reason," I stuffed my mouth. Dallas wants to hang out outside Melody Diner with him and a couple of his friends. He didn't exactly tell me who but I'm guessing that they'll be at least two girls and I haven't really hung out with any girls since Cassidy cheated on me and that was a while ago. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"There's going to be some girls, right?"

"Knowing Dallas, probably,"

"Okay," Ally picked up her PJs.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I trust you,"

"Good because I trust you too,"

Ally went off to get changed. I don't even know if any of the girls know that I already have a girlfriend. It would be totally awkward if they didn't, they can't make a move on me anyway – Dallas will be there too and he's the top ladies' man. Yep, they're all going to flirt with Dallas and I'll be with him being his male company. I have nothing to worry about, nothing will happen – Ally trusts me and I trust Dallas.

Austin, stop worrying. He barely texted me any details, hanging out with some people could me anything and anyone. I overthink things…

* * *

**A/N - Well, the turkey was ruined and Austin thinks it's all his fault. I keep forgetting to write this but yes, the story was also based on A Cinderella Story and I tried to make Austin and Ally like Austin Ames and Sam. I also made the slow dance scene like one of the parts of the movie when they are dancing but it was less romantic because they used earphones. Thank you for spotting that, RavenclaWriteRules!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ally's POV;**

Austin wasn't at home when I woke up and neither were his parents. I'm alone in someone else's house, that's kind of awkward. I don't have any plans on Boxing Day; maybe I should use the mattress gift card or something. No, stuff that, I think I'll go see what's new on Music Buds. I haven't actually been on it without Austin being online, maybe I can make more friends. Looks like there's a new chat room added, 'The Lobby', I pressed the enter button. There weren't many people there but they were all members. One player called 'No1PrettyChick' came over to me and typed 'hahaha', I didn't know what was so funny.

**No1PrettyChick: **Hahaha, look who it is.

The rest of her groupies came strolling over to me with their bright clothing.

**BookGirl96: **Do I know you?

**No1PrettyChick: **We know a lot about you.

She then kicked me, I'm not joking. It felt as if I could actually feel it.

**BookGirl96: **I don't understand.

**No1PrettyChick: **Stay away from Austin or you will die, ok?

**BookGirl96: **And if I don't?

She kicked me again, this time my player was bruised. Wow, your player could get hurt and it would show? If this keeps happening I would be going to the virtual hospital.

**No1PrettyChick: **Let's just say that that will be way more realistic.

They all vanished after that. Why is she so against me? Does she really know who I am? It's not like she scares me, I'm just curious.

**Austin's POV;**

I knew Dallas would do this to me! He would bring like four girls and bring me for male company so we could have an even amount. One of them put their arm around mine and asked me what I would like to eat. That's not even their job, it's the waitress'! It's not as if I didn't try getting her arm off me, I have, and she just keeps putting it back. Dallas isn't much help, I can't believe he actually likes this female attention - I shouldn't have even come.

"Dallas, I should go," I advised, getting my jacket.

"What? Austin, you can't go now, we haven't even ate yet!" Dallas reminded, reading through the menu.

"Austin, babe why leave on an empty stomach?" Another girl almost kissed me.

"I have a girlfriend!" I got up and ran out of the restaurant. Oh my gosh, next time I'm just going to say no to Dallas.

-/-

When I went to Moon's Mattress Kingdom, Ally was already there checking out a fluffy pillow.

"Boo!"

I made her jump when I crept up behind her.

"Austin, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Dallas?" Ally emphasized.

"I came back, they tried to make a move on me, I told them that I had a girlfriend and left,"

Mom and Dad noticed me and smiled, probably because I only come in here when they tell me to or it might have been because I had an air bed pump in my hand so it looked as if I was helping but I obviously wasn't.

"So, why are you here?" I don't remember seeing Ally ever come into the store before.

"Oh, I need to use my gift card, right?" She waved her gift card in my face. "That and this girl was threatening me on Music Buds,"

"What? Who? Did you report her?"

"I forgot, there was like in a group and this girl called No1PrettyChick started annoying me,"

No1PrettyChick, that is Cassidy's username.

"Did her bio say ''I don't date peasants, sorry' and then an 'x'?" I sat on an air bed.

"Yeah, why do you know her?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," I stroked my imaginary beard.

**Ally's POV;**

The next day I was the one that woke up early to see my dad. It wasn't planned to wake up Austin but I dropped my torch and he instantly woke up. He said not to go without him then he went into the bathroom to have a wash. I hate waiting for people, even though it's only seven in the morning I still wanted to be early. The bus runs in half an hour and I have a feeling that he won't be ready in time. I'm sure that he takes longer than me and he has showers unlike me, I have baths!

To my surprise, Austin came out of the bathroom, changed and ready in then minutes. I took my coat this time and we went to the bus station. I felt guilty not leaving a note just in case Austin's parents forgot that I was going so I wrote them a quick one. When we sat on the bus I listened to my iPod while Austin was playing on his phone. The prison is a while away and I don't know how I'm going to tell the bus driver that I need to stop off at a prison full of prisoners. I think I'm going to leave Austin to do that part. My phone beeped, that's funny, I wonder who texted me.

**No Number:**

_Hey, Ally. I'm going to warn you about Cassidy, she's dangerous. Be careful because she might pick on you when Austin's not with you, she probably will._

_~Dallas_

_PS, that Trish girl gave me your number before you ask._

I've never spoken to Cassidy, why would she even want to speak to me? I thought she only cared about the popular people. There was no way I was going to break the silence in this bus to ask Austin a question so I just 'chatted' him.

**BookGirl96: **Why did Dallas tell me to look out for Cassidy?

**GuitarPlayerr: **She's trouble.

**BookGirl96: **Can you tell her to leave me alone?

**GuitarPlayerr: **She won't, rofl.

**BookGirl96: **This isn't a rofl moment, please, Austin she said that if I don't stay away from you I'll die!

**GuitarPlayerr: **Ally, I said that I'll protect you.

**BookGirl96: **Okay whatever, thank you. :)

**GuitarPlayerr: **Mwah. xx

-/-

Austin and I didn't know where to go in the prison and I was literally freaked out at everything. The security guards probably thought I was weird or something. He told me to let him do the talking; I knew that I would be stalling.

"She's here to talk to Lester Dawson," Austin informed, pointing at me.

"What's your name?" The lady at the reception looked at me.

"Ally," I finally announced. "Ally Dawson, he's my dad,"

She looked at a piece of paper. "Yes, you're on the list. Right this way," The lady came out behind the counter and walked off.

I turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

Austin took my hand. "No but I'll be right over here waiting for you,"

**Austin's POV;**

It's been ten minutes and Ally's still in there. I'm sitting on a chair in the waiting room staring into space. Well, it's the holidays and I don't normally wake up this early – Ally should thank me if I'm honest. I'm not even allowed to have my cell phone on, I'm so bored can Ally just hurry up? Being the only person in the waiting room is very boring. I didn't know that it would take that long oh my gosh.

"I'm sorry that prison can be a bit boring," the lady started. "She'll be out soon,"

"Good because I really don't want to step foot in a prison ever again," I claimed, picking up a newspaper.

**GIRL, 16 KILLED IN FIGHT**

_After a vicious fight between an ex-boyfriend, a girl died today after she was punched in a soft side of her head. Story continued on page five…_

Why would someone do that? That's so sick…

Ally came into the room and smirked, uneasily, she looked as if things didn't go as she thought it would. I put the newspaper down and waited for her to sign out. As soon as we got out of the prison I couldn't help but ask her what he said.

"Things got out of control," Ally explained. "I was talking to him and he shouted at me…" She began to cry.

I put my arms around her. "Don't cry, Als," She didn't stop crying, in fact, she cried more.

"He said that he was going to kill you in your sleep when he gets out," Ally sniffled.

I held onto her slightly tighter and she stopped crying. She almost made me cry, I don't like it when she cries. I kissed her head. "I'll be okay, I guess I'll have to protect myself as well," Ally laughed a little, I'm glad that I made her laugh. One day we'll be far away from that man and we won't have to go through this again. I want Ally to be happy and not have to worry about anything anymore, this whole thing is starting to be like Romeo and Juliet and I'm not even joking. There's no way that we'll have to die to end up together.

I just hope not.

* * *

**A/N - Romeo and Juliet, it can't be. It's not Love Story, it's You Belong With Me.**

**Oh yeah and to keep it on a related note, I'm an admin on a Ross Lynch page, yaaay, haha. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ally's POV;**

Austin's so sweet. The way he held me when I was crying, no one has ever done that to me before. We're back at my house and Austin's on the phone with Dallas while I'm reading a magazine. When I sat down on the sofa Austin made me a sandwich which I didn't ask for but I didn't say no to. We were about to watch TV together but then he said that he needed to take a call. The prison workers told me that I can't visit my dad for a while because he made so much noise and it's unusual for that to happen when someone visits. He had to be taken to sleep and electrocuted, that sounds scary. I don't want to see him again, he blew his last chance. I should've just listened to Austin; I shouldn't have gone in the first place. For some stupid reason I thought he changed…

"Ally," Austin sat next to me, I moved my magazine. "Is it okay if I go and see Dallas?"

"Now? Why?" I said, a little too quickly.

"He wants to see me. Apparently he's a little 'under the weather'," Austin used air quotations.

"Oh okay," I picked up my magazine and pretended that Austin wasn't there.

"I'll be back soon, babe," Austin put his jacket on. "If Mom and Dad come back say that I won't be too long,"

"Fine,"

Austin kissed my cheek then left. If Dallas is under the weather why does he need to visit him? He was okay yesterday and Austin said that he would keep me company, what was so important and why did he call me 'babe'? He never calls me that…

**Austin's POV;**

"Dallas what do you want?" I slammed the door, when I came in I could instantly smell vile alcohol. Dallas was on the chair drinking a bottle; other bottles were all over the floor – some were even smashed.

"Heey, Aston…" he slurred.

"It's Austin. Dallas, can you explain what you are doing? What the heck has happened to you?" I shouted.

"The girls offered me a drink or two or maybe seven, hehehehehe…"

He passed me his half drunken bottle. "Eugh, I don't drink, where are your parents?"

"Working,"

"Melody Diner doesn't even serve alcohol,"

Dallas dropped the bottle on the floor and stood next to me. I knew he was going to whisper something in my ear and I was starting to get worried.

"I went to a girl's house, we had some fun in there,"

"No, what? You didn't,"

"Yes, I did! She rocked my world, now it's only you that hasn't lost their-"

I covered his mouth. "Shut up, you look a mess, you're never like this. I'm going home,"

"Whatever, go back to your girly friend,"

"I will,"

The next thing that happened was me walking out of Dallas' house. Imagine the face of his parents when they come home and see him like that! I can't believe that a girl could change my best friend, we once promised each other that a girl would never get in between us. That promise obviously didn't last very long. Ally didn't look too happy when I called her babe, it was an accident I swear! Cassidy used to call me that _all_ the time and I guess it caught on. The last thing I want to happen would be to make our relationship like my last one.

-/-

Ally was in the same position as I left her, wow I wasn't gone that long. She didn't say hello to me when I came in, though. I got my phone out and decided to open a new chat with her in the kitchen.

**GuitarPlayerr: **I'm sorry Ally, I beg for your forgiveness! :O

**BookGirl96: **Get lost, Blondie. It isn't about you; it's about your mad ex!

**GuitarPlayerr: **Wot?

**BookGirl96: **She told me not to tell you.

"What did she say?" I opened the door and stood in front of her. Ally switched her phone of and shrugged.

"I can't tell you," Ally sighed. "It's for your own good,"

"Whatever," I'll call Cassidy and ask her instead, I still have her number on speed dial.

"Austin, baby," She said in a flirty voice.

Ally tried to take the phone off me but she couldn't because she wasn't strong enough.

"Can you please leave my girlfriend alone, I mean, this is exhausting, you know, like, we are never getting back together. Like, ever," **(1)**

"Dump that bitch, Austin, I'm warning you,"

"I'm warning you to leave us both alone, now. Don't speak to us ever again, okay. I don't care, we're not dating anymore. It's your fault, you cheated on me with Trent so why not talk to that jerk, okay?"

"Austin, that was a mistake, alright, you know that I love you. That's why I mess with you,"

I hung up on her and stormed upstairs. Why does she keep chasing after me when she ruined it for herself? She broke my heart once upon a time and I got someone to repair in. I don't even care what she does; I just don't want her to hurt Ally because of me. There's no way I'm going to cry about it so I just sat on my bed and went through my photo album of me and her. The times when she would actually would let me take a picture of or with her without her worrying about her hair or saying no. That was the times when she was barely popular and she was nice. I feel as if I made her be popular, as if I helped her go to that stage and then she felt as if she didn't need me anymore.

**Ally's POV;**

I came into Austin room to see him holding a photo album. He put it away and played with the bear that I gave him. Austin moved over as I sat next to him.

"Do you think she'll kill me?" I muttered, panicking.

"Not if she kills me first," he replied.

Austin always says that he'll protect me but when the time comes I'm starting to wonder what he's going to do. Yes, I have total faith in him and believe that he will but when he says protect I don't know whether he means get into a fight for me or just tell them to leave me alone. Cassidy said that she's going to get me at school but Austin told her straight. I think he was kind of embarrassed talking to her though because after when he finished shouting down the phone he went upstairs before I could thank him.

"Thank you, Austin. I just want her to get off my chest,"

"I can't believe I dated her, I'm so stupid,"

"Awe, no you're not. You were in love," Why he would be in love with that girl is not understandable.

"Sometimes love confuses me…" Austin laid down, I did the same.

"Who said it would be easy?"

-/-

Austin's parents came back and made us dinner. Let's just say that it's the best dinner that I've had in a while. I think that the Christmas dinner was such a blow, they had to up their game somehow. We had a roast dinner with potatoes! None of us spoke much probably because we didn't want to start a disagreement. For example, I wanted my potatoes to be fluffier but I didn't want to say so because I knew that they worked hard on it. Overall the dinner was great anyway, I managed to eat all of the food on my plate. I could tell that Austin didn't really enjoy it himself, he barely ate anything except for the beef and a couple of potatoes. He didn't touch his vegetables at all, I would've eaten his myself but I didn't want to seem greedy.

"I've finished," Austin stated, pushing the chair in behind him. He picked up his plate and walked over to the trash can.

"Ally, is it alright if we can have a word?" Austin's mom questioned.

I nodded. "Um, yes,"

His parents looked at each other, smiled then looked at me. "We've found you some foster parents to take care of you!"

"WHAT?" Austin ran over before I could say anything. "I want Ally to stay with us,"

"She can't stay with us forever, Austin," Austin's dad retorted.

"She's not going, right, Ally?" Austin faced me, he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I-I-I don't k-know," Gosh, Ally spit it out, you freak.

"They seem really nice, sweetie, they want to see you tomorrow. Maybe they'll show you around their house!"

"IF I DON'T HEAR IT IT'S NOT TRUE, IF I DON'T HEAR IT IT'S NOT TRUE, IF I DON'T HEAR IT IT'S NOT TRUE," Austin put his hands over his ears and ran upstairs.

I'm bad at making decisions, someone wants to foster me? I can't stay here forever but I want to stay with Austin, they seem nice though I suppose.

* * *

**A/N - (1) - Reference to We Are Never Getting Back Together. Oh and I had to use the part that a guest commented, hehe. Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

****LAST CHAPTER!****

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Why did I make such a big deal out of Ally moving? It's not like I thought she was going to stay with me forever or something. She wants to move, maybe it's the best for her – she must really want her own room. Normally my room is messy and full of clutter but since Ally has been here I decided to keep it clean for her. Shouldn't I be happy that she's being fostered? No. Ally knocked on my door then came in. I stood up from my bed and smiled a little.

"Austin, I can't go," Ally murmured, a tear rolled down her eye.

"Sure, you can," I denied. "You deserve a loving family, just do it," Refraining myself so much from just crying and bawling my eyes out, it's working.

"Even if it wasn't in the same state?" Ally looked up at me.

I wiped her tears. "Yes,"

"Okay, thank you, Austin,"

-/-

On the next morning, once I was washed and changed I came downstairs and Ally was waiting at the door. I didn't know that they were coming this early but I'm happy for her. Mom and Dad FINALLY took a day off work to meet her foster parents. Ally looked worried, it's not surprising – I was worried for her too. The doorbell rang and I sat on the bottom of the stairs, Mom opened the door and greeted them. They looked as if they were a happy family already. Both of the foster parents had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, we're Mr and Mrs Flynn, we're here for Ally?" Mr Flynn introduced.

Ally walked over to them and shook their hands. "Hi, Mr and Mrs Flynn, I'm Ally,"

"We know a lot about you Ally and we were thinking about maybe adopting you. We have twins, a boy and a girl,"

Mom made them all sit at the table; I couldn't catch the next part of the conversation.

**Ally's POV;**

Mr and Mrs Flynn told me a lot about themselves. They told me that they worked in their own bookshop and that it's a small business between their families. I wanted Austin to come and listen with us but his dad said no because he didn't want to give Mr and Mrs Flynn a bad impression. When he said that I should go with them I wasn't sure if he meant it or if he just wanted me to be happy. I'm already happy here anyway! I had to tell them about myself even though they probably already new loads about me. I told them that I used to work in Sonic Boom with my dad and that I study at Miami High. It wasn't that bad telling them about me, I thought that it would be a lot harder but it wasn't at all.

"Ally, we want to adopt you and give you a fresh start," Mrs Flynn mentioned, as I sipped my drink. "We were planning to take you today,"

"Will I get to see Austin every day?" I asked, hopefully.

"That's the thing," Mrs Moon tuned in. "They live in New York,"

"Oh. Please can I be excused for a second?" I went upstairs.

Austin opened the door after I knocked on it a frantic amount of times. I came in and sat on the computer chair. Austin stood in front of me, confused a little, he sat on the desk.

"You really like them, don't you, Ally?" Austin quizzed, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

I nodded. "They live in New York,"

This time I prevented myself from crying. I'm sure Austin's fed up of wiping my tears now and then.

"Ally, you can't just let me make all of your decisions," He jumped off the desk and sat on his bed.

"You really like them so why don't you go?"

There wasn't an answer I could give for that. Austin's right, I do like them and I want a new fresh start. Maybe this could be a good opportunity for me, a special one. All the time I have thought of others and not much about myself. Think about it, I could get away from Cassidy and my dad but Austin said that he will protect me. If I move he wouldn't have to anymore, it would be as if I didn't need protecting anymore because I'm strong enough.

-/-

I told Mr and Mrs Flynn that I wanted to go with them. They were really happy, so were Austin's parents. I was happy too; I haven't been to New York before so this should be great and interesting. I didn't want to lose Austin though, I loved him and I couldn't just say bye and leave him. I'm so used to seeing him all the time, now it's going to be like the beginning again but this time I would be able to know what he looks like. When I went back into his bedroom he wasn't there, I started packing until I found a note next to my pair of shoes. It was on an envelope and it says, 'Don't read until you get there'. I placed it at the bottom of my suitcase so I wouldn't be tempted to open it. I'm going to really miss this place; I couldn't help but tear up a little. Once I was finished packing I came downstairs with my suitcase going loudly down the stairs.

**Austin's POV;**

I was the only one there when Ally came downstairs. I was happy to see her.

"Austin," Ally gave me a hug. "I promise I'll call and text you every day and once I get there!"

I kissed her. "You don't have to," Then I took her hand.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well," I started so I couldn't stop now. "We probably won't see each other again. Even though you won't meet a guy from Music Buds ever like me, I want to set you free,"

"…and even though you'll never meet a girl that knows a lot about you – I will let you be free too. I just don't want you to date someone like Cassidy, okay?"

"I promise I won't but I don't want you to date anyone like Trent or Dallas,"

Ally laughed. "I promise,"

Mom and Mr and Mrs Flynn came in beaming at us.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Mrs Flynn inquired.

"Yeah, just a sec," Ally remarked, they all went to the front to help put her things in the car.

"I guess this is goodbye," I dictated, trying not to cry.

"I guess it is. I love you, GuitarPlayerr,"

"Hey, BookGirl96, I love you too. Don't forget about me when you meet another guy in New York!"

"I'll never forget about you, thank you for everything, I hope I'll be able to see you again,"

We both smiled and she then went outside. There she goes, I may never see her again but I wanted to let her move on. I want some guy to treat her right; she deserves to be treated perfectly. Dad touched my shoulder and smiled, I wouldn't be surprised if he listened to everything that Ally and I said.

"You did the right thing, son," Dad approved.

"I'm going to miss her," I whimpered, crying and waving at Ally as herself and her new family went off.

"Want me to make you some pancakes?"

"Yes please!" He hugged me and I cried.

**Ally's POV;**

I sat on the plane seat looking out of the window. Austin's letter was in my cardigan pocket, I was sitting by myself so I opened it.

_Ally,_

_For some reason I have a feeling that you're crying while reading this. I know I'm crying so don't worry. Have a brilliant time in New York, they seem like a nice bunch of people. Make a lot of friends and don't let me lead you aback. If you ever need me just give me a call, I think you'll be fine._

_-Love from Austin._

_P.S, I wanted to leave you with these pictures of us. _:)

I remember when he took these photos, it was on Christmas. We were posing with our presents that we received, good times.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

I looked up; a guy with brown hair and brown eyes was smiling at me.

"No,"

He sat down and looked at me as I put my letter back in its envelope. "I'm Ethan, have we met before?"

"I'm Ally and no, I don't think we have,"

"Well, are you going to New York?"

"Yes, I've never been before,"

"Really? I'll show you around," He winked at me.

"You will, eh?" I smirked.

Wow, I think that I just might like New York after all!

* * *

**A/N - Whoaa, it was kind of emotional writing some of this. I think I'm going to have a little break from writing fanfics then come back and write another Auslly story when I think of one. Thanks for everyone that reviewed this story, I'm going to check out other people's stories for a bit. See you guys soon? ;)**

**~AllAboutAuslly**

**P.S I always make my stories have a happy ending so I wanted this one to be bittersweet!**

***I just realised that I made Elliot the bad guy earlier on in the story. I changed it to Ethan the sweet guy...**


End file.
